The Perfect Man en Français
by HarPys
Summary: TRADUCTION:Un accident de potions envoi Harry rencontrer son âme soeur... en Amérique, dans le passé... crossover avec Twilight. Slash Harry/Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** The Perfect Man

**Auteur:** Cole224

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Harry Potter - Edward Cullen

**Résumé: **Un accident de potions envoi Harry rencontrer son âme soeur... en Amérique, dans le passé... crossover avec Twilight.

**Disclamer**_**:**_ Rien ne m'appartient à part la trad. Les persos sont à J K Rowling et Stéphenie Meyer, l'histoire est à Cole224.

Attention, homophobes s'abstenir, ceci est une histoire d'amour entre hommes.

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**Nda :**_ _J'ai changé beaucoup de choses pour cette histoire. Elle sera principalement axée sur Harry et Edward et non sur la guerre de Harry. Ainsi, je prétends que Harry a gagné la guerre pendant sa sixième année, et qu'il est de retour pour sa septième._

_Je tiens vraiment à ce que cette histoire ne soit qu'au sujet de Harry et Edward et sur le fait que Harry n'appartient pas au temps d'Edward. C'est sur l'angoisse que je veux écrire, et pas sur comment être gay à l'époque. Donc, puis-je feindre, juste pour cette histoire, que l'homosexualité était accepté ?_

_C'est mon prologue et il est asser court. Le prochain chapitre sort demain._

OooO

« Ce n'est pas si mal » dit Hermione en roulant des yeux pendant qu'elle remuait sa potion. Harry l'a regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Peut-être que je devrais juste déménager ou autre chose. Alors peut-être que les gens me laisseraient enfin tranquille ?

« Probablement pas. Il n'y a pas que le monde sorcier anglais qui sait qui tu es. »

« C'est vrai ». Il pensa un instant avant qu'un sourire n'éclaire son visage « Peut-être que je pourrais me cacher dans le monde moldu. C'est ma dernière année d'école, la guerre est finie… je pourrais tenter de disparaître et aucun d'entre _eux_ ne me trouveraient. » Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à deux des personnes dont il parlait.

« Je pense qu'ils te trouveraient d'une façon ou d'une autre » Harry fronça les sourcils de nouveau.

« Et si demain en venant en cours j'embrassais Malfoy ? Tu crois qu'ils comprendraient alors ? » Hermione secoua la tête.

« Tu as déjà essayé, tu te souviens ? Enfin, l'équivalent de cela. Embrassé un autre type n'a pas spécialement aidé, surtout que tu es sorti un moment avec Cho en cinquième année. » Cette fois se fut Harry qui roula des yeux et se pencha en avant.

« Oui, mais c'était avant que je n'ai tout compris. « Hermione renifla.

« Tu veux dire, avant que Ginny ne te l'ai fait admettre » Harry croisa les bras et bouda.

« Tu dois justement me rappeler ça n'est-ce pas ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil prudent à Parvati et Lavande qui riaient sottement pendant qu'elles faisaient leur potion. « Que font-elles ? » Hermione fit un bruit dégouté et leur jeta un nouveau coup d'œil.

« Une potion pour trouver l'âme sœur. C'est supposé donner des signes qui indiqueraient votre âme sœur. » Elle se tourna vers Harry et sourit soudainement « Je suis persuadée qu'elles viendront te voir en disant que les signes les auront menées à toi, ce qui voudra dire que vous êtes fait pour aller ensemble » Harry, lui, fronça encore les sourcils.

« Alors, quelle est ton âme sœur » demanda-t-elle un moment plus tard. Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas » dit-il tout en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil aux filles. « Je sais juste que ce n'est aucune d'entre elles. »

« Evidemment » Harry lui sourit et se pencha tout près.

« Et puis, nous n'avons pas besoin d'une potion pour savoir qu'elle est _ton_ âme sœur » Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table ou Ron et Neville travaillaient. Elle l'a regarda fixement mais son sourire s'élargit.

OooO

Ce ne fut pas Neville qui causa l'accident cette fois-ci, mais Parvati, réagissant à l'explosion du chaudron de Seamus et Dean. Elle fit un bond en arrière, donnant un coup de pied à sa table et envoyant valser sa propre potion. Harry considéra que c'était dû à la malchance qui le poursuivait depuis toujours s'il se retrouvait pile sur la trajectoire de vol de ladite potion.

Il ne fut ni bruler, ni blesser mais il se sentit comme tirer avant de s'évanouir.

OooO

Hermione sursauta quand Parvati et Lavande crièrent. Une seconde plus tard, Harry était aspergé par leur potion. Rien de spectaculaire n'arriva avant, juste un flash de lumière, puis Harry avait disparu de sa chaise.

Hermione était debout, les yeux élargis, regardant le siège vide de Harry pendant un moment. Elle regarda autour d'elle jusqu'à croiser le regard fixe et choqué de Ron puis celui du Professeur Slughorn.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient juste de se passer ? »

OooO

Harry garda ses mains sur son visage. Des tâches dansant toujours devant ses yeux. Il était toujours assis aussi, mais plus sur sa chaise.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » demanda une voix inconnue. Une voix masculine inconnue. Harry enleva les mains de son visage et fixa le sol jusqu'à ce que sa vision redevienne claire.

« Je vais bien » Il ne leva pas les yeux vers la personne qui lui avait parlé. Au lieu de cela il regarda attentivement son environnement, et sa mâchoire tomba sous le choc.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air bien » Harry entendit à peine l'homme alors qu'il se levait et faisait un tour complet sur lui-même. Il était à l'extérieur, sur le trottoir d'une rue quelconque, mais différente de n'importe quelle rue qu'il avait jamais vu.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit une voiture passée. Son oncle était fou de voiture et il se rappela certaines images des premières voitures inventées. Il en fut distrait par une femme qui marchait de l'autre côté de la rue. En fait, il fut surtout distrait par les vêtements qu'elle portait. _Où suis-je ?_

« Etes-vous sur que ça va ? » Harry tourna la tête vers l'homme qui avait parlé un peu plus tôt. Il était jeune, à peu près de l'âge de Harry, des yeux verts et des cheveux châtains rougeâtres. Harry fut de nouveau frappé par les vêtements qu'il portait et par son accent, dont il se rendit finalement compte.

Au lieu de répondre, Harry pressa la paume de ses mains sur ses yeux. _Un rêve, un rêve, un rêve, ce doit être un rêve. _Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il soit dans le passé, et en Amérique au vue de l'accent du garçon.

« Peut-être que vous devriez vous asseoir » Harry laissa tomba ses mains au son de l'inquiétude réelle dans la voix du garçon. « Je suis désolé de vous avoir percuté ». Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Je vais bien » marmonna-t-il, trop bas pour que le garçon l'entende. Il était loin d'aller bien. Son froncement de sourcils s'approfondit alors qu'il pensait à ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il n'apparaisse ici. La potion que Parvati et Lavande préparaient…

« Je vais bien » répéta-t-il plus fort, regardant fixement dans les yeux de l'autre garçon. « Désolé, je m'appelle Harry… » le garçon leva un sourcil, remarquant bien évidemment l'accent de Harry mais il ne s'étendit pas vraiment et prit sa main.

« Edward »

_**A Suivre...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** The Perfect Man

**Auteur:** Cole224

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Harry Potter - Edward Cullen

**Résumé: **Un accident de potions envoi Harry rencontrer son âme soeur... en Amérique, dans le passé... crossover avec Twilight.

**Disclamer**_**:**_ Rien ne m'appartient à part la trad. Les persos sont à J K Rowling et Stéphenie Meyer, l'histoire est à Cole224.

Attention, homophobes s'abstenir, ceci est une histoire d'amour entre hommes.

_**Ndt:**__ Juste pour vous rassurer, j'ai déjà fini de traduire cette fiction, donc je publierais régulièrement. Deux fois par semaine je pense. Mercredi et Samedi ça m'a l'air bien. J'espère que ça vous ira! Et désolé pour les fautes d'ortographe._

_**Chapitre 2**_

« C'est pas bon » Harry s'assit lourdement sur un banc. Il regarda fixement la rue pendant un instant avant mettre sa tête dans ses mains. Il était conscient qu'Edward s'était assis à côté de lui. Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi Edward était toujours là. Il devait probablement pensé que Harry n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il le prétendait.

« Etes-vous perdus ? » Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire à la question et regarda Edward.

« On peut dire ça » Il se demanda quand et où il était. Il ne voulu cependant pas le demander franchement.

« Votre famille vit-elle près d'ici ? Je pourrais vous aider à retrouver votre chemin. » Harry secoua la tête.

« Non, ma famille ne vit pas par ici » Il ne devrait même pas être ici. Une potion l'avait fait venir ici, une potion devrait l'en faire repartir. Même si aucune personne du monde magique qu'il connaissait n'était encore née, le monde magique existait quand même. Pour une quelconque raison, ile ne se leva pas.

« Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? Avez-vous récemment déménagé ? » Harry secoua la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Edward.

« Non… pour être honnête je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver ici. » Il n'était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle il avait dit ça. Il avait essayé d'inventer une histoire qui aurait semblé plausible mais pour quelque raison que ce soit, c'était sorti tout seul alors qu'il regardait Edward.

« Voulez-vous venir avec moi ? Je pourrais vous aider à retrouver votre famille. » Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire non. Il avait l'intention de dire non. Il devait partir et essayer de découvrir comment tout ça était arrivé et comment revenir dans son propre temps.

Il fut cependant frappé par l'inquiétude visible dans les yeux verts d'Edward, et pour une quelconque raison, il ne put dire non. Il finit donc par fermer la bouche.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous trouver votre école. » Suggéra Edward et Harry regarda ses propres vêtements ou le blason de Poudlard était bien visible sur ses robes.

« D'accord » dit-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher et Edward lui sourit alors qu'ils se relevaient. « Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas. » Edward haussa les épaules.

« C'est la chose juste à faire » Dit-il après un moment, mais Harry nota son froncement de sourcils. Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il suivit Edward jusque chez lui. Il doutait souvent de son instinct. Après tout, c'était son instinct qui avait tué Cédric et Sirius. Mais là il ne pouvait être ignoré. Il lui criait pratiquement d'aller avec Edward et en regardant dans les yeux verts inquiets et sincères d'Edward, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'ignorer.

OooO

« Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? » la question était valable mais Edward ne pouvait pas entièrement s'expliquer pourquoi. Il voulait juste s'assurer que le garçon allait bien après qu'il l'ait heurté, mais il s'était ensuite trouvé dans l'incapacité de partir. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus, pas alors qu'il savait que le garçon était clairement perdu.

« Allez-vous à l'école par ici ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il conduisait Harry chez lui. Harry rencontra à nouveau son regard et secoua la tête.

« Non… » Edward fronça légèrement les sourcils. Son école était fermée pendant les mois d'été. Il aurait pu croire que Harry lui mentait mais il ne le pensait pas. Il y avait de la confusion et de la crainte dans les yeux de Harry. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment, mais il était presque certain que Harry était digne de confiance. C'était ridicule. Il ne connaissait pas Harry. Sa mère prétendait toujours qu'il avait un bon instinct à propos des gens. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce sujet, à part qu'il avait l'air d'avoir un « don » pour voir quand les gens mentaient. A l'heure actuelle, son instinct lui disait d'aider Harry.

OooO

« Ils fouillent le château » dit Hermione en marchant à côté de Ron. « Je ne comprends pas comment c'est arrivé »

« Ça ne ressemble à aucun des accidents de potion que nous avons déjà eu. »

« Oui mais là c'est différent Ron. Cette potion ne devrait pas avoir eu cet effet. Même faites correctement elle ne fait que donner des signes » Ron haussa les épaules mais il semblait vraiment inquiet.

« Enfin, nous finirons bien par le trouver. Quelles sont les chances pour que l'âme sœur de Harry ne soit pas quelque part dans le coin ? »

« Les chances sont élevées. Tu n'as aucune idée du nombre de personnes existantes sur la planète. Et si c'est un moldu de l'autre côté du monde ? »

« Alors il nous contactera. Il sait toujours transplanner et écrire. Il ira bien Hermione. » « Et si ce n'était pas la potion ? » Demanda-t-elle, absolument pas calmée par ses paroles.

« Et si c'était quelque chose d'autre… ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Et s'ils ont juste fait semblant que ce soit la potion ? »

« Et quoi ? » se moqua Ron « Tu crois que quelqu'un a enlevé Harry dans une salle de classe pleine d'élèves ? Que quelqu'un attendait juste que Parvati et Lavande fasse cette potion et la renverse ensuite sur Harry ? » Elle le regarda fixement.

« On ne sait jamais. Il y a probablement toujours des sorciers dehors qui haïssent Harry pour avoir vaincu Voldemort. »

« Hermione, tu ne crois pas que tu t'affoles un peu trop tôt ? Nous le trouverons ou bien il nous contactera. » Elle lâcha un soupir.

« J'espère que tu as raison. »

« WOW » dit Harry quand il entra dans la maison d'Edward. La famille d'Edward était évidemment à l'aise financièrement rien qu'à voir l'extérieur. Mais l'intérieur était magnifique. Edward le mena dans le séjour. Il y avait un piano sur un côté de la pièce. En face se trouvait un canapé et un peu plus loin une cheminée.

« Ma mère et mon père ne sont pas encore là » Dit Edward après un moment.

« Ils ne vont pas être en colère ? Vous avez ramené un étranger à la maison avec vous. » « Ça ira, ils ont confiance en moi. »

« Et vous avez confiance en moi ? » Edward sourit pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient. « Pourquoi avez-vous confiance en moi ? Vous ne savez rien de moi. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Je veux…juste vous aider pour une quelconque raison. » Harry soupira.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible » dit-il tranquillement. Edward fronça les sourcils.

« Quelle est votre école ? » Harry rencontra ses yeux et se mordit la lèvre un instant.

« Cela n'a pas d'importance. Je ne peux pas y retourner tout de suite. » Les mots lui échappèrent à nouveau et il supposa que c'était le mieux qu'il puisse dire plutôt qu'Edward l'aide à retrouver Poudlard. Ce serait impossible. Le froncement de sourcil d'Edward s'accentua mais il n'insista pas. Au lieu de ça il se leva.

« Vous pouvez dormir ici ce soir et je suis sûr que vous voudriez autre chose à vous mettre. Mes vêtements seront peut-être un peu grands mais ça devrait aller. »

« Merci » dit Harry, étonné, quoiqu'il ne devrait pas vraiment l'être. « Vous n'avez pas à faire ça »

« Si, je le dois » Edward le mena hors du salon et Harry le vit froncer les sourcils de nouveau. « Je vais devoir parler à ma mère et à mon père bien sûr. Il serait peut-être mieux que je leur parle seul d'abord. » Harry acquiesça.

OooO

Harry regardait fixement la chambre qu'Edward avait dit qu'il pouvait utiliser. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi il était encore ici. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire grand-chose. Sa baguette était dans son sac, quatre-vingts ans dans l'avenir.

Il savait au moins ça, ayant trouvé la date. Il avait d'une façon ou d'une autre fait un saut dans le passé jusqu'en 1918. Il avait vu un journal sur une des tables en bas. Ça disait qu'il était à Chicago.

Il ne pouvait pas transplanner d'un seul coup jusqu'en Angleterre. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire sur une aussi longue distance. De plus, il ne savait pas si tout serait pareil. Il n'avait pas d'argent et personne à contacter. Il n'avait aucune idée non plus de où pouvait bien se trouver l'école de sorcellerie américaine. Et personne ne saurait qui il était.

C'était une pensée étrange. Il pourrait probablement aller à Poudlard et personne ne le reconnaîtrait. C'était quelque chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Mais qu'était-il supposé faire ? Il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement chez Edward. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans ce temps. Il devait trouver un moyen de rentrer. Hermione devait probablement s'inquiéter.

Soupirant, il bascula en arrière sur le lit. Edward… il étonnait Harry… il se demandait si Edward savait même pourquoi il se retrouvait dans le passé. Harry ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il était reconnaissant. Il espérait juste qu'il ne causerait pas trop de problèmes à Edward avec ses parents.

OooO

« Tu as ramené un étranger à la maison avec toi ? »

« Il n'avait nulle part ou aller » dit Edward en rencontrant le regard attentif de son père.

« Il n'est pas mauvais, je vous le promets. »

« Edward, tu ne le connais pas… »

« Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul dans la rue. Il n'avait rien d'autre que ses vêtements avec lui, et il semblait perdu… et effrayé. »

« Pourquoi l'avoir ramené ici ? » demanda sa mère. Elle le regardait attentivement mais au moins elle ne semblait pas fâchée.

« Je… j'ai juste senti que je devais l'aider. Je ne suis pas sûr de comment… mais je sais qu'il est bon. » Elle resta silencieuse un instant avant de mettre une main sur le bras de son père.

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas t'assurer qu'il est bien installé ? » Edward inclina la tête, souriant avec reconnaissance avant de partir pour la chambre. Elle l'avait cru au moins. Parfois il pensait qu'elle avait plus confiance en son instinct que lui-même.

OooO

« Est-ce qu'ils sont fâchés ? » demanda Harry quand il laissa entrer Edward.

« Non, ils ne sont pas fâchés, » lui sourit Edward, « mon père est juste inquiet… »

« Peut-être que je devrais partir, » dit Harry, mal à l'aise « je ne voudrais pas vous créer d'ennuis avec votre famille. »

« Ça ira. Demain je pourrais vous aider à trouver votre chemin jusque chez vous. Ils ne vous mettront pas dehors. Ma mère a confiance en moi. »

OooO

Harry ne dormi pas beaucoup cette nuit-là. Il essayait de penser à des moyens de rentrer chez lui, mais ne trouvait rien. Peut-être que quelqu'un dans son temps trouverait une façon de le ramener. Il espérait que c'était possible. Il était inquiet à propos des réactions de ses amis.

OooO

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda Hermione après que Dumbledore l'ai appelé à son bureau avec Ron.

« Non, nous n'avons rien. Mais nous le trouverons, ne vous inquiétez pas. » _Comme s'il était possible de ne pas s'inquiéter._

« Comment la potion a-t-elle fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qui peut être asser puissant pour l'avoir emporter comme ça ? » Quand Dumbledore ne répondit pas immédiatement, son inquiétude augmenta d'un cran. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je ne veux pas que vous vous affoliez. La potion a été correctement préparée mais comme vous le savez, elle ne fait que donner quelques indications, et très vague en plus. Cette potion est plutôt inefficace en réalité. Elle ne devrait pas avoir eu cet effet. » Hermione s'assit lourdement. Son regard passa de Dumbledore à McGonagall puis à Slughorn. Personne ne dit quoi que ce soit mais elle pouvait le voir sur leurs visages. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit ou était Harry ou de comment le récupérer.

_**Nda :**_ _Bien, donc j'utilise ce qu'Edward a dit à propos de lui dans le livre. Il était probablement sensible aux pensées des autres quand il était humain. Je l'utilise donc pour cette histoire. Aussi, je suppose qu'il pourrait l'avoir hérité de sa mère considérant ce qu'elle dit à Carlisle avant de mourir._

_**A Suivre...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre:** The Perfect Man

**Auteur:** Cole224

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Harry Potter - Edward Cullen

**Résumé: **Un accident de potions envoi Harry rencontrer son âme soeur... en Amérique, dans le passé... crossover avec Twilight.

**Disclamer**_**:**_ Rien ne m'appartient à part la trad. Les persos sont à J K Rowling et Stéphenie Meyer, l'histoire est à Cole224.

Attention, homophobes s'abstenir, ceci est une histoire d'amour entre hommes.

_**Chapitre 3**_

Harry finit par s'assoupir un moment. Il se réveilla quand même avant Edward et ses parents avec une impression bizarre. S'asseyant, il regarda prudemment autour de lui mais il était seul dans la chambre. Cependant, quand il jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté, il trouva une feuille posée à côté de lui. Fronçant les sourcils, il tendit le bras pour l'attraper. C'était une lettre.

Harry la parcourut plusieurs fois, un peu choqué. Quand il réussit finalement à se convaincre que c'était bien réel et qu'il connaissait vraiment l'écriture, il se permit de sourire, soulager et se leva pour s'habiller.

« Hé » dit-il, de bien meilleur humeur, quand il laissa Edward entrer dans la chambre.

« Salut, » un sourire fit lentement son chemin sur le visage d'Edward, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Harry remarqua à quel point Edward était beau. Il se demanda brièvement comment il avait pu ne pas remarquer ce fait auparavant. D'accord, il _avait été_ distrait, mais…

« Vous semblez être de meilleur humeur. » Harry acquiesça.

« J'ai eu du temps pour réfléchir » Edward agréa. Harry put voir la curiosité dans ses yeux, mais de nouveau il ne le pressa pas.

« Avez-vous faim ? »

OooO

Hermione n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et elle savait que Ron non plus. Ils avaient tous les deux eu l'espoir que Harry aurait réapparu à un moment ou à un autre durant la nuit, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas.

Elle avait pensé qu'elle n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de ce genre de choses maintenant que Voldemort était mort et que la plupart de ses mangemorts étaient en prison, tout du moins ceux qui avaient survécu.

Soupirant, elle prit son livre de potion et une petite feuille en tomba. Fronçant les sourcils elle l'a ramassa et la regarda fixement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle reconnu l'écriture.

_La Salle sur Demande était tout ce qui était inscrit._

OooO

Edward le mena en bas, dans la salle à manger. La table était déjà mise et une femme les y attendait. Elle était très jolie avec de longs cheveux, la même couleur que ceux d'Edward.

« Bonjour Harry. Ravie de vous rencontrer » dit-elle en s'approchant.

« Merci. Ravi de vous rencontrer aussi, Mme Masen » dit Harry en prenant sa main et en se sentant soudain très mal à l'aise et emprunté. Après tout, il envahissait la maison de cette femme. Cependant, elle lui sourit juste et jeta un bref coup d'œil à Edward.

« Pourquoi ne nous asseyons-nous pas ? Je suis sûre que vous devez avoir faim. » Le père d'Edward était apparemment déjà parti et Harry était un peu inquiet de ce que l'homme pouvait penser à propos d'un étranger restant chez lui. La mère d'Edward ne semblait cependant pas objecter. Comme Edward, elle ne le pressa pas de donner des détails sur sa vie, ce pour quoi il lui était reconnaissant.

Après le petit-déjeuner, ils sortirent et Edward s'écroula sur l'herbe dans le jardin. Harry lui sourit un peu alors qu'il s'asseyait.

« Votre mère est très gentille » dit-il après un moment et Edward lui sourit en retour.

« Elle est très… perceptive. Je pense qu'elle vous apprécie. » Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas tant parlé que ça avec elle, et cela avait été à propos de petites choses sans grande importance.

« Elle me connaît à peine » Edward haussa les épaules et son sourire s'élargit.

« Je sais » il s'appuya sur ses coudes « j'ai dit que je vous aiderais à trouver votre chemin jusque chez vous. »

« Ouais » Harry regarda ses mains pendant un moment. « Ecoutez, c'est bon. Je ne pense pas pouvoir rentrer chez moi pour l'instant » Edward le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais, votre famille, vos parents, ils ne vont pas s'inquiéter ? » Harry quitta ses mains des yeux pour les plonger dans ceux d'Edward, réfléchissant à qu'il devrait dire. Après un moment, il choisi de dire la vérité, ou du moins une partie.

« Mes parents sont mort il y a longtemps. Je n'ai pas vraiment de famille à qui je manquerais. » Et c'était vrai. Il ne manquerait certainement pas à la seule famille qu'il avait encore, pas qu'il prévoit de les revoir un jour.

« Je suis désolé » s'excusa Edward. Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je pensais me trouver un endroit à moi une fois que j'aurais fini l'école » Edward fronça les sourcils.

« Mais vous n'y retournez pas maintenant ? » Harry secoua la tête.

« J'aurais l'âge en Juillet, je trouverais quelque chose. » Il ne savait pas ce qui serait. Il savait qu'il serait capable de rentrer chez lui un jour ou l'autre il ne savait juste pas quand ce serait. Il avait l'âge dans le monde sorcier, mais pas dans ce monde-ci. Il n'avait pas d'argent non plus et aucun moyen d'en obtenir.

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je trouverais quelque chose » répéta-t-il. Edward hésita un instant.

« Vous pourriez rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez. » Harry secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas imposer ça à votre famille Edward » Peu importe que cette lettre lui ai dit qu'il ne resterait pas ici s'il causait des problèmes à Edward et ses parents. Edward sourit.

« Vous ne le faites pas. Nous avons la chambre. Et puis ma mère vous aime bien et je ne peux pas vous laisser dormir dans la rue. »

« Et en ce qui concerne votre père ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas. » Edward haussa les épaules.

« Je sais. Comme je l'ai dit hier soir. J'ai juste l'impression que je dois vous aider. Laisser-moi parler à ma mère. » Harry hésita et toucha du doigt la lettre dans sa poche. Une phrase se détacha du reste, _reste près d'Edward._

« Si vous êtes sûr… » Edward sourit et se leva.

« Je suis sûr. »

OooO

« Il va bien » sourit Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de Ron sur le canapé dans la salle commune.

« Quoi ? » Hermione tendit la main pour la lui prendre.

« Harry. Il va bien »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Le sourire de Hermione s'élargit.

OooO

« On ne peut pas le mettre dehors. Il dit qu'il n'a pas de famille et qu'il ne peut pas rentrer chez lui pour une quelconque raison… » sa mère inclina la tête.

« Tu le crois ? »

« Oui » dit Edward d'une voix ferme. Il savait qu'il y avait plus que ce que Harry lui avait dit mais il était tout aussi sûr qu'il ne lui avait pas non plus menti. De plus, il ne _voulait _pas que Harry parte. Il y avait quelque chose là, une espèce de connexion. Il l'avait senti la première fois qu'il avait regardé dans les yeux de Harry.

« Bien » dit finalement sa mère « je parlerai à ton père. »

« Merci. »

OooO

« Alors, vous n'allez pas en pension ? » demanda plus tard Harry à Edward alors qu'ils étaient assis à l'extérieur.

« Non, je vais dans une école privée dans les environs. Ma mère n'aimait pas l'idée de me savoir loin pendant la majeure partie de l'année. J'y retourne dans environ une semaine. Et en ce qui vous concerne ? Pourquoi avez-vous décidé d'aller en pension ? »

« Vous rigolez ? Pour moi, l'école ressemblait à un rêve se réalisant. Ma tante et mon oncle n'ont pas… » Il se tu, prenant soudainement conscience de ce qu'il avait failli dire. Edward resta silencieux un instant mais Harry vit l'éclair de préoccupation dans son regard mais heureusement il changea de sujet.

« Avez-vous beaucoup d'amis là-bas ? » Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire après un moment.

« J'ai quelques très bons amis » Edward fronça les sourcils, le regardant fixement un instant.

« Ils ne vont pas s'inquiéter pour vous ? » Harry mâchonna sa lèvre. Ceci, il le savait, serait le placard ou Edward pourrait fureter.

« Je suppose qu'ils pourraient l'être mais j'espère aussi qu'ils comprennent que je ne peux pas rentrer tout de suite »

« Vous pensez qu'ils le feront ? »

« Oui » Edward resta encore silencieux un moment avant de se détendre.

« Nous devrions profiter le plus possible de ce qu'il reste de l'été pendant que vous êtes ici. On devrait faire quelque chose demain. »

OooO

« Harry dîna avec la famille d'Edward. Son père fut très poli mais Harry se demandait à quel point l'homme était contrarié qu'un étranger vive dans sa maison. Elizabeth, par contre, semblait parfaitement heureuse avec ça et Harry croyait Edward quand il disait qu'elle avait confiance en son jugement.

Cette nuit-là il eu un cauchemar. Il avait utilisé un de ceux-là. Ils ne s'étaient pas complètement arrêtés après qu'il ai vaincu Voldemort. Il se réveilla brusquement en entendant son nom être appelé. Après avoir réussi à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, il leva les yeux vers Edward.

« Désolé » dit Edward, gesticulant à la porte, comme Harry s'asseyait. « J'ai pensé que je devrais vous réveiller »

« C'est bon, » Harry se redressa et s'adossa à la tête du lit.

« Voulez-vous en parler ? » Harry secoua la tête et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Edward pencha la tête, la préoccupation toujours visible dans son regard.

« Je peux ? » quand Harry acquiesça, Edward s'assit à côté de Harry, s'adossant lui aussi à la tête de lit. Il resta silencieux un moment et Harry se demanda s'il allait à nouveau demandé.

Edward ne parla pas. Au lieu de cela, il commença doucement à fredonner une chanson que Harry ne connaissait pas. Harry se concentra complètement sur la voix d'Edward.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, sa tête finie par se poser sur l'épaule d'Edward et c'est comme ça qu'il finit par se rendormir.

_**A Suivre...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre:** The Perfect Man

**Auteur:** Cole224

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Harry Potter - Edward Cullen

**Résumé: **Un accident de potions envoi Harry rencontrer son âme soeur... en Amérique, dans le passé... crossover avec Twilight.

**Disclamer**_**:**_ Rien ne m'appartient à part la trad. Les persos sont à J K Rowling et Stéphenie Meyer, l'histoire est à Cole224.

Attention, homophobes s'abstenir, ceci est une histoire d'amour entre hommes.

_**Ndt:**__Bonjour, aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de mon neveu alors en son honneur, je vous offre ce chapitre. J'espère que ça va vous plaire!_

_**Chapitre 4**_

Etant donné les garanties qu'il avait obtenue, et sachant que Ron et Hermione les avaient eux aussi obtenues, Harry fut capable d'arrêter de s'inquiéter, au moins un peu, pour ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de s'inquiéter complètement. Il supposa que c'était au delà des ses capacités.

Cette expérience était juste surréaliste et lui rappelait ce qu'il avait ressenti quand Hagrid l'avait emmené sur le Chemin de traverse. C'était différent, bien sûr, d'abord parce qu'il n'avait plus onze ans, mais tout aussi étonnant.

Il supposa qu'il y avait une raison au fait qu'ils soient présentés au monde sorcier enfant. Bien, une raison en plus du besoin de commencer l'école. Un enfant de onze ans allait probablement mieux accepter l'irréel qu'un adolescent de dix-sept ans.

Il considéra aussi que c'était probablement une bonne chose qu'il n'ait pas grandi dans le monde sorcier. Si ça avait été le cas, il aurait pu penser qu'il était devenu fou quand il s'était réveillé dans la rue, à Chicago, en Amérique, en 1918.

Sa première année à Poudlard lui avait prouvé que rien n'était impossible. Il pouvait voler sur un balai, détruire un bureau en disant quelques mots et en agitant un bous de bois et disparaître et réapparaître à travers la ville en un clin d'œil. Pourquoi ne serait-il pas possible de retourner dans le temps?

Hermione lui avait déjà prouvé pendant leur troisième année que c'était possible. Pourquoi pas quatre-vingts ans plutôt que trois heures ? Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il était ici, mais il pensait que la lettre qu'il avait reçue était vraie. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il était ici, et la source était fiable.

Il avait vécu onze ans dans le monde moldu et c'était vraiment étrange d'être coincé dans le passé. Il n'y avait aucune grande chaîne de supermarché. Les films étaient toujours muets. Et il y avait des choses comme le réfrigérateur. Même s'il existait à cette époque, très peu de personnes pouvaient se permettre d'en posséder un. Et puis il y avait la guerre. Il était dans le passé, dans le passé ou la Première Guerre Mondiale était présente.

Il passa la plupart de son temps avec Edward, qui était probablement, et bien, la personne la plus _gentille_ que Harry ait jamais rencontrée. Il se demanda si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec l'époque à laquelle il était.

Les parents d'Edward étaient eux aussi très sympathiques. Sa mère sembla immédiatement accepter le fait que Harry reste chez elle et elle traita Harry comme s'il était son deuxième fils depuis longtemps perdu. Harry était stupéfait de voir à quel point elle avait confiance en Edward.

Le père d'Edward avait été moins enclin à l'accepter, bien qu'il n'ait jamais émis d'objections. Harry pouvait malgré tout comprendre ça. L'homme ne le connaissait pas, et après tout, c'était sa famille.

Les six jours avant qu'Edward ne reprenne l'école, Harry passa énormément de temps avec lui. Il aimait passer du temps avec Edward et c'était les seuls moments ou son inquiétude de quand et comment il pourrait retourner dans son propre temps semblait se calmer.

Edward ne le poussait jamais pour avoir des réponses. Il aurait pu penser que Harry était étrange, peut-être fou mais Edward ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Harry n'avait pas menti à Edward, et quand il avait essayé Edward avait toujours semblé le savoir. Alors, il ne mentait pas, et quand il ne disait rien, Edward ne lui en faisait pas la remarque.

Edward avait aussi fait sa mission de le réveiller de ses cauchemars récurrents puis de rester avec lui pour s'assurer qu'il se rendormait sans en faire un nouveau. Parfois, ils restaient juste assis en silence jusqu'à ce que Harry ce soit à nouveau endormi. Parfois, ils parlaient.

« Alors, ce sont vos amis? » Harry hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

« Hermione et Ron sont mes meilleurs amis. Nous sommes amis depuis que nous avons commencé l'école ensemble. Et en ce qui vous concerne? » Edward haussa les épaules.

« J'ai quelques amis à l'école. J'ai changé d'école il y a à peu près un an donc cela ne sera probablement pas aussi durable que l'amitié qui vous lie à vos amis. » Harry acquiesça, mâchonnant sa lèvre.

« En même temps, cela importe peu si vous prévoyez vraiment de vous enrôler dans l'armée pour aller faire la guerre dès que vous aurez dix-huit ans. » Il avait entendu Edward en parler. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler quand la guerre se terminait. Il n'avait pas été à l'école moldue depuis six ans.

« Je suppose » Harry hésita un instant. Il ne voulait pas donner voix à ses interrogations. Après tout, Edward avait été incroyablement gentil.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous aller faire la guerre? » Après avoir été contraint de la faire lui-même, il ne pouvait vraiment pas comprendre comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir envie d'y aller. Mais il supposa que quiconque s'était retrouvé dans une guerre devait ressentir la même chose que lui.

« Je... je veux juste faire quelque chose... » Edward se pencha en avant en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant le mot juste. « De significatif, je veux dire. »

« Vous pouvez le faire sans aller combattre » indiqua Harry.

« Je suppose. Mais ça n'aura probablement aucune importance. Il est plus que probable que je sois conscrit de toute façon. » _Conscrit_. C'était maintenant un concept avec lequel il était familier… Il avait été conscrit dans la guerre contre Voldemort alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an.

« Mais et si la guerre se finie entretemps, ou si vous n'êtes pas appeler et que vous changez d'avis ou quelque chose? Qu'est-ce que vous ferez alors? » Edward haussa les épaules.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr. Je n'y ai pas encore vraiment pensé. » Harry acquiesça, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que la guerre soit terminer avant qu'Edward n'ait dix-huit ans.

OooO

« Je ne sais pas » Edward se rassit « Je suppose que je pourrais suivre les traces de mon père et aller à la l'école de droit. » Il fit une grimace « Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé l'idée. »

« Ne le faites pas alors. Je sais que tout le monde chez moi s'attend à ce que je fasse une chose... »

« Mais vous ne le voulez pas? » Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Je le croyais. J'ai même dit à une de mes enseignantes une fois que c'est ce que je ferais. Mais elle a dit que je n'en serais jamais capable, alors je _devais_ essayer et lui prouver qu'elle avait tort... » Edward secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne raison. » Harry lui sourit.

« Faire cela parce que c'est votre père n'en n'ai pas une non plus » Edward le regarda un instant avant qu'un immense sourire ne fasse son apparition sur son visage et il s'installa plus confortablement contre la tête de lit.

« Vous marquez un point. Alors, que voulez-vous faire une fois que vous aurez obtenu votre diplôme? » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Avant, la plupart du temps je voulais juste disparaître, partir » il jeta un coup d'œil vers Edward, « et me voici. »

« Oui. » Edward sourit plus largement.

OooO

« J'ai dit quelque chose pendant que je dormais? » demanda Harry, tremblant toujours légèrement alors qu'Edward s'asseyait à côté de lui sur le lit. Edward hocha la tête.

« Vous avez prononcé un nom » Harry grimaça. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment de ce dont il avait rêvé cette fois. Il y avait le choix.

« Quel nom ? »

« Je crois que c'était Cédric. » Harry soupira et fixa ses mains. Il soupçonnait qu'il aurait des cauchemars à propos de la nuit ou Cédric était mort jusqu'au jour de _sa_ mort. La nuit du retour de Voldemort... avait été, plus que tout autre chose, la nuit la plus terrifiante de toute sa vie. Quand il releva la tête, il pu voir la préoccupation dans les yeux d'Edward.

« Voulez-vous parler de quelque chose d'autre? » Harry hésita un moment.

« C'était un garçon qui allait à mon école. » Edward l'observait maintenant, la préoccupation clairement visible dans ses yeux.

« Etait ? » Harry acquiesça, regardant vers le bas, loin du regard attentif d'Edward.

« Il est mort il y a un peu plus de deux ans. » Edward se précipita à ses côtés, leurs épaules se touchant.

« Vous étiez proches ? » Harry secoua la tête, fixant toujours ses mains.

« Non, pas vraiment. Il avait trois ans de plus que moi. Mais il y avait cet évènement à l'école, ou nous rivalisions avec d'autres écoles... Cédric et moi étions ensemble là-dedans. »

« Je suis désolé » Harry secoua à nouveau la tête et la coucha contre la tête de lit.

« C'est arrivé il y a quelque temps, » il tourna la tête vers Edward, dont les yeux se rétrécirent.

« Vous étiez là quand c'est arrivé. » Ce n'était pas une question. Harry acquiesça simplement. Edward sembla hésiter un instant avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de Harry. Cela pris un peu plus de temps que d'habitude, mais il finit par se rendormir, de nouveau sur l'épaule d'Edward.

OooO

Ça lui prit une semaine pour le réaliser. La nuit avant qu'Edward ne retourne à l'école fut quand cela le frappa vraiment. Edward c'était endormi avant lui cette fois, toujours dans son lit. Edward était si... _beau_ pendant qu'il dormait. C'était vraiment le seul mot pour le décrire. Il ressemblait à ces types qui étaient si beaux qu'ils pourraient juste être appelés comme ça. Pas seulement ça, mais il était aussi si gentil et attentif. Il était juste si bon...

Ça ne ressemblait pas à ses autres béguins. Avec Cédric, il n'avait même pas réalisé ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait pas compris comment Cédric pouvait le faire se sentir aussi inadéquat et mal à l'aise. Pourquoi il pouvait faire rougir Harry rien qu'avec un regard. Cédric avait été son premier béguin et c'était avant qu'il n'ait même compris qu'il préférait les garçons aux filles.

Après cela, ça avait été une sorte de chose instantanée. Il supposa qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de béguin basé sur plus que des regards.

Celui-là était différent. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qui arrivait. Il avait été tellement dingue avec ce qui était arrivé, juste par le fait d'être là, quatre-vingts ans dans le passé pour vraiment y pensé. Edward était si beau... il était vraiment accro.

_**A Suivre...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre:** The Perfect Man

**Auteur:** Cole224

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Harry Potter - Edward Cullen

**Résumé: **Un accident de potions envoi Harry rencontrer son âme soeur... en Amérique, dans le passé... crossover avec Twilight.

**Disclamer**_**:**_ Rien ne m'appartient à part la trad. Les persos sont à J K Rowling et Stéphenie Meyer, l'histoire est à Cole224.

Attention, homophobes s'abstenir, ceci est une histoire d'amour entre hommes.

_**Chapitre 5**_

C'était la fin Août et il savait qu'Edward devrait bientôt retourner à l'école. Seul la plupart de temps, Harry avait du temps pour penser. Trop de temps. Ce qui faisait qu'il pensait souvent au fait qu'il n'était toujours pas rentré.

Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine mais il savait que peu importait le message que Hermione et Ron avaient reçu, ils étaient probablement toujours inquiets. Honnêtement, il l'était aussi. Il savait qu'ils allaient bien. Cependant, il n'aimait pas la sensation d'être incapable de les joindre pour s'en assurer lui-même.

Il avait aussi largement le temps de penser aux sentiments grandissant qu'il éprouvait pour Edward. Il était vraiment de plus en plus mordu. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Après avoir passé ces quelques semaines avec Edward, après avoir passé la plupart de ses nuits à discuter avec lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir ça.

Il était positivement sûr qu'il était impossible pour qui que ce soit de ne pas aimer Edward. Et c'était un sérieux problème pour lui. Il savait qu'un jour il retournerait dans son temps.

Il l'aurait parié. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas cherché à retourner en Angleterre pour trouver le monde magique et voir s'il pouvait tenter de rentrer par lui-même. Enfin, l'une des raisons.

OooO

« Je ne sais pas » dit Harry. Edward le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous voulez apprendre, n'est-ce pas? » Harry haussa les épaules. Il avait réellement juste glissé ça comme ça. Edward était en train de jouer du piano quand il était entré dans la pièce. Quoiqu'il soit en train de jouer à ce moment-là il _avait trouvé ça_ beau et Edward avait semblé si heureux.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose... »

« Et bien, si vous n'aimez pas, on arrête » Harry accepta avec un petit sourire.

« Alors vous avez vos propres « fans » à l'école? » Harry haussa les épaules et regarda Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous n'avez pas à rester avec moi cette nuit. Je vais bien et vous avez école demain » Edward sourit un peu.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas _à le faire _Harry, si vous voulez que je parte je le ferai, mais je suis bien ici. » Harry hésita un moment.

« Ok, écoutez. J'adore l'école. C'est génial. Ça a été fantastique pour moi de découvrir que je pouvais y aller quand j'ai eu onze ans. C'était un soulagement de savoir que je serai loin de mon oncle et ma tante la majeure partie de l'année. Mais être populaire n'est pas...et bien, je suis devenu populaire pour quelque chose que j'ai fait étant bébé et dont je ne me souviens même pas. »

« Mais vous avez des vrais amis? » Harry acquiesça avec un grand sourire.

« Ouais, ils sont géniaux. Les seuls dont je sais qu'ils m'aiment pour moi et par pour quelque chose qui est arrivé alors que j'étais trop jeune pour me souvenir. »

OooO

« Ici » Edward prit sa main. Harry perdit sa concentration une seconde quand il fit ça mais acquiesça quand Edward lui montra quels doigts utilisé sur les touches noires.

Il était appuyé contre Edward, et ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée puisque ces derniers temps, quand il était trop près de lui, il ne saisissait pas tout ce que lui disait Edward.

« Tu l'as ? » Harry secoua la tête et le regarda.

« Hein ? » Il rougit, mais Edward sourit simplement avant de reprendre sa main pour lui remontrer.

OooO

« C'était le pire » Edward le regardait en fronçant les sourcils de préoccupation après avoir réveillé Harry d'un autre de ses cauchemars. Harry pensa qu'il était vraiment chanceux que la chambre des parents d'Edward soit si loin de la sienne. Harry acquiesça, tremblant. Même après tout ce temps, c'était toujours un des plus mauvais.

« Voulez-vous en parler ? » Edward lui donnait toujours le choix. Certaine fois, lui et Edward entamait une longue conversation sur tout et n'importe quoi juste pour qu'il se calme suffisamment pour pouvoir se rendormir.

Il se sentait un peu coupable de garder Edward éveillé la nuit mais Edward insistait toujours sur le fait qu'il allait bien à chaque fois qu'il venait le voir et, sincèrement, Harry ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il aimait avoir Edward avec lui, et des fois, juste sa présence, même s'ils ne parlaient pas, suffisait.

Cependant, il racontait de plus en plus de choses à Edward au fur et à mesure du temps. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, puisqu'il finirait par partir un jour, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il aimait parler à Edward. Il aimait être près d'Edward. Des fois, assis épaule contre épaule avec Edward sur la tête de lit, il finissait par parler de certaines choses dont il n'arrivait à parler avec personne, même pas Ron et Hermione. Edward ne le pressait jamais à propos des choses qu'il omettait.

OooO

« Sirius. C'était mon parrain. » Dit Harry, une nuit. « Ma mère et mon père voulait que ce soit lui qui s'occupe de moi si quoi que ce soit devait leur arriver.

« Alors comment avez-vous fini chez votre oncle et votre tante ? » Harry se mordit la lèvre puis se tourna vers Edward.

« Bien, cela va sonner un… hors sujet, mais peu de temps après que mes parents soient morts, Sirius a été arrêté… pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. » Les yeux d'Edward s'élargirent. « Il a été emprisonné pendant douze ans pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. » Edward tendit son bras jusqu'à serrer son épaule.

« C'est horrible. » Harry hocha la tête mais fini par vraiment sourire après un moment.

« Mais je suis parvenu à le connaître. Quand j'avais treize ans, et j'ai découvert qu'il était innocent. »

« Il est arrivé quelque chose ? » Harry inclina la tête, regardant vers le bas.

« Il est mort… à peine deux ans plus tard. » Quand il releva la tête, il vit que la préoccupation s'était accentué dans le regard d'Edward.

« Vous étiez là ? » Harry hocha simplement la tête et Edward le tira en arrière, s'appuyant de nouveau contre la tête de lit et passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je suis désolé »

OooO

Harry sourit alors qu'Edward lui apprenait les différentes notes de musique et comment lire une partition, lui indiquant quelles notes correspondaient à quelles touches sur le piano.

Parfois, il dérivait un peu, écoutant simplement la voix d'Edward. Parfois, il s'asseyait près d'Edward tandis qu'Edward jouait une magnifique pièce que Harry était persuadé de ne jamais réussir à jouer.

Il y avait une partie de son esprit qui tentait de l'avertir qu'il devrait se préparer à partir, mais à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il se rappelait de la lettre qu'il avait reçu. La personne qui la lui avait envoyé avait juré de tout mettre au point… il devait y croire.

OooO

« Trois semaines. » Dit Hermione dans un soupir, se laissant tomber lourdement sur le siège à côté de Ron. « Il est parti depuis trois semaines. » Ron leva les yeux de ses devoirs qu'il essayait de rédiger, sans grand succès.

« Je croyais que tu n'étais pas inquiète. » Hermione croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, exaspérée.

« Je pensais juste qu'il serait de retour bien plus tôt. Je veux dire, ça fait si longtemps. Je sais qu'il travaille à revenir. Je sais qu'il va bien, qu'il est en sécurité. Je n'avais juste pas pensée que ça prendrait autant de temps. » Ron acquiesça, mais fronça pensivement les sourcils.

« Mais est-ce que ça vaut la peine qu'il revienne ? Harry a été si… malheureux. Si cela le rend heureux… » Hermione lui sourit et il rougi.

« Quoi ? » Elle secoua la tête.

« Rien. » Après un moment, son sourire se dissipa. « Je me demande ce qu'il fait. »

OooO

Les films muets. C'était définitivement étrange. Chaque nouvelle chose qu'il avait faite ici l'était. C'était différent de Poudlard. Bien sur, il n'y avait pas de technologie et ils utilisaient tout un tas de techniques que les personnes utilisaient il y a longtemps, mais ils les utilisaient d'une manière différente.

Ici c'était différent. Il se rendait compte à quel point le monde moldu était différent quatre-vingts ans plus tôt. Edward l'avait emmené au cinéma quand il avait posé des questions à ce sujet. Il n'avait pas demandé à y aller, il avait juste voulu en savoir plus au sujet des films et avait dit qu'il n'était jamais allé au cinéma. La nuit suivante, ils y étaient.

Il se demanda ce que Hermione et Ron faisaient.

OooO

« Bien, au moins Dumbledore sait que Harry va bien. » Dit Ron « Même si nous ne pouvons le dire à personne d'autre. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils trouveront Harry non plus, peu importe combien ils cherchent. « Ron acquiesça.

« Les personnes importantes le savent. Ceux qui sont le plus proche de Harry » Hermione hocha la tête. Ils n'avaient pas donné de détails à leurs amis. Juste que Harry allait bien et qu'il reviendrait.

« J'espère.»

OooO

« Vous et Edward vous entendez bien ? » demanda Elizabeth Masen, jetant un coup d'œil à Harry. Edward était à l'école et elle essayait de connaître un peu mieux Harry.

« Oui. » Elle lui sourit. Edward et Harry avait passé beaucoup de temps ensemble puisque Harry était resté avec eux. Elle connaissait bien son fils, et savait qu'il se souciait beaucoup de Harry. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, mais parfois cela suffisait.

« Je sais que je suis resté plus longtemps que prévu. Si vous voulez que… »

« Vous pouvez rester autant de temps que vous le souhaitez Harry. Je ne crois pas qu'Edward me pardonnerait de vous avoir mis à la porte. » Elle lui sourit plus largement.

« Bien sûr que si qu'il vous pardonnerait » dit Harry, lui souriant en retour. « Il vous aime beaucoup »

« Et je l'aime, et c'est pourquoi je ne vous ferai jamais partir » Harry baissa les yeux.

« Merci »

OooO

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry en prenant le papier qu'Edward avait posé sur la table. Edward fronça les sourcils.

« Un avertissement. Apparemment, il y a des gens qui tombent malades dans d'autres parties du pays. » Harry fronça lui aussi les sourcils. « Malade ? » Lui et Edward s'assirent au piano.

« Des gens meurent… Ça a touché d'autres villes et… ils disent que c'est une épidémie… »

« Ils pensent que ça pourrait arriver jusque ici ? » demanda anxieusement Harry. Edward lui sourit et secoua la tête.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça n'a encore touché personne ici. » Il semblait cependant un peu inquiet et Harry pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Si assez de personnes mouraient pour qu'ils lancent un avertissement… pas pour la première fois, Harry regrettait de ne rien savoir à propos de l'histoire américaine.

OooO

« Je ne me souviens pas de ma mère » confia Harry à Elizabeth le jour après qu'Edward soit retourné à l'école. « Mais j'avais des photos et j'ai rencontré quelques-uns de ses amis » Elle lui sourit. Il n'était pas sur de pourquoi il lui racontait ça. Elle semblait avoir le même don qu'Edward pour le faire parler.

« Au moins vous avez ça. » Il acquiesça.

« Cependant, je regrette vraiment de ne pas les avoir connu elle et mon père. » Elizabeth hocha la tête, souriant, compatissante.

« A quoi ressemblait-elle ? » Harry sourit un peu.

« Elle était jolie, ça je le sais. On m'a dit que j'avais les mêmes yeux qu'elle. » Le sourire d'Elizabeth s'élargit.

« Alors nous savons qu'elle avait de très beaux yeux. » Harry rougi un peu et baissa les yeux. Elle tendit la main jusqu'à le toucher.

« Je suis contente que vous soyez ici Harry. Je pense que vous et Edward êtes bons l'un pour l'autre. » Il releva la tête, les yeux agrandis. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait le sentiment qu'elle savait ce qu'il ressentait pour son fils. Elle était aussi perceptive qu'Edward. Elle lui tapota la main, son sourire toujours en place, avant de se lever.

OooO

« Puis-je vous dire quelque chose ? » demanda Harry à Edward après que celui-ci l'ai réveillé d'un cauchemar particulièrement mauvais. Il était assis sur le lit, face à face avec Edward. Son cœur battant toujours trop fort.

« Vous pouvez tout me dire » Harry inclina la tête.

« Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit que Sirius avait été arrêté et envoyer en prison pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait ? Et bien, cela implique la façon dont mes parents sont morts. » Il baissa la tête, regardant fixement ses mains. « La plupart du temps… je rêve de l'homme… le monstre qui a assassiné mes parents. »

Harry refusa de lever les yeux. Il était terrifié à l'idée que, peut-être, Edward ne le croirait pas. Il lui avait beaucoup de choses qui paraissaient complètement folles. En fait, quand il y pensait, sa vie entière devait sembler folle du point de vue d'un étranger. Il avait eu plus d'expériences proches de la mort que n'importe qui qu'il connaissait, bien qu'il n'ait pas cherché. Après une minute, Edward leva son bras et posa une main sur sa joue, lui relevant la tête. Il regarda fixement dans les yeux de Harry pendant un instant.

« Je te crois » dit-il doucement, puis il se pencha vers lui. Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, toutes les peurs de Harry disparurent.

**Nda :** _J'ai fait des recherches à propos de la Grippe Espagnole pour avoir une idée de combien de temps elle avait durée et tout. Apparemment, des affiches avait été mises pour avertir les habitants de Chicago en septembre, quelques temps avant qu'elle n'atteigne réellement la ville._

_Je ne sais pas jouer du piano. J'ai juste pensé que ce serait une manière intéressante de rapprocher Harry et Edward, si Edward lui apprenait à jouer._

_**A Suivre...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre:** The Perfect Man

**Auteur:** Cole224

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Harry Potter - Edward Cullen

**Résumé: **Un accident de potions envoi Harry rencontrer son âme soeur... en Amérique, dans le passé... crossover avec Twilight.

**Disclamer**_**:**_ Rien ne m'appartient à part la trad. Les persos sont à J K Rowling et Stéphenie Meyer, l'histoire est à Cole224.

Attention, homophobes s'abstenir, ceci est une histoire d'amour entre hommes.

_**Chapitre 6**_

Il l'admettrait plus tard. Il avait un peu été prit par surprise. Il avait été frappé d'immobilité quand les lèvres d'Edward rencontrèrent les siennes, puis il avait bougé.

Tous ses soucis avait été chasser face à ce qu'il ressentait et il ne pensa plus. Il passa un bras autour du cou d'Edward et le tira plus près. Ils finirent par se coucher côte à côte sur le lit, une des mains d'Edward dans le dos de Harry et leur deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Quand ils firent finalement une pause, Edward sourit en passant une main dans les cheveux de Harry. Il l'embrassa brièvement encore une fois, avant de s'installer confortablement sur le dos.

Harry mit sa tête sur la poitrine d'Edward. Il pouvait ainsi sentir battre son cœur. Il se sentait un peu étourdi. Il n'avait jamais été embrassé comme ça. Bien sûr, il avait déjà embrassé quelques garçons et une fille mais cela n'avait absolument rien eu à voir avec ce baiser.

Edward semblait asser content. Il ne semblait pas ressentir le besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Un moment plus tard, après que les effets du baiser se soient dissipés, il sentit ses soucis revenir en force.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Edward. Harry leva les yeux. Edward le regardait maintenant en fronçant les sourcils. Harry hésita un moment avant de s'asseoir, faisant qu'il devait maintenant baisser les yeux pour regarder Edward.

« C'est juste… tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? » Le froncement de sourcil d'Edward s'accentua.

« Je ne t'aurais pas embrassé si je ne l'étais pas » Harry mâchonna sa lèvre.

« Edward, peut-être que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée. Un jour ou l'autre, je vais devoir rentrer chez moi et si on devait commencer quelque chose et que je doive te quitter… »

« Nous avons déjà commencé Harry. » Edward ne connaissait pas tous les secrets de Harry. Harry ne lui avait pas dit qu'il venait du futur, et il n'avait pas prévu de le faire. Il n'attendait pas avec impatience qu'Edward le regarde comme s'il était fou. Cependant, Harry pensait qu'Edward était peut-être _trop_ perceptif. Il savait que Harry pourrait un jour ou l'autre partir dans un proche avenir.

« Si nous nous engageons trop profondément là-dedans et que je pars… » Harry soupira « Je ne veux pas te faire de mal » Edward était maintenant assis et secouait la tête.

« C'est trop tard pour ça Harry » dit-il tranquillement. « Ça fait un moment que je me… restreignait moi-même. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Je ne m'étais jamais senti comme ça auparavant… » Il fit une pause et sourit plus largement. « J'y ai beaucoup pensé ces dernières semaines. C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas empêcher. » Il se pencha plus près « J'ai déjà eu quelques béguins Harry. Ce n'est pas un simple béguin. »

« Et tu n'es pas inquiet ? Comment te sentiras-tu si je dois partir ? » Edward fronça légèrement les sourcils et pris ses mains.

« Je l'étais, oui. Il arrivera ce qui arrivera Harry. Je ne peux pas effacer les sentiments que j'ai. Ça me blessera pareillement que nous soyons ensemble ou non. Si cela doit arriver, ça arrivera. Je veux seulement t'avoir à moi autant que je pourrais. » Harry le regarda fixement, abasourdi par ces mots et laissa Edward le tirer à nouveau contre lui.

Il reposa sa tête sur la poitrine d'Edward, pensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il pensa au fait de s'il pourrait laisser Edward derrière lui pour ne jamais le revoir, parce qu'il ne quitterait pas simplement le pays.

Il essaya d'imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait et passa son bras autour de la taille d'Edward, le serrant encore plus contre lui. Il ne voulait pas l'imaginer, ne voulait pas y penser, mais il supposa qu'Edward avait raison. Ses sentiments étaient bel et bien là, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Il avait seulement eu un autre petit-ami auparavant. Un garçon de Serdaigle d'un an de plus que lui. Harry l'avait surpris en train de le tromper. Ça avait fait mal… ce serait pire. Bien pire.

Son esprit dériva jusqu'à la lettre qu'il avait reçue. La lettre l'avait assuré que tout serait mis au point mais maintenant, il n'était plus aussi sûr de savoir si elle mentait ou non. Comment cela pourrait-il marcher ?

OooO

« Est-ce que ça va Harry ? » il sursauta à la voix et leva les yeux vers Elizabeth. Il avait prévu de s'entraîner un peu au piano pendant qu'Edward était à l'école mais il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer.

« Je vais bien, merci » dit-il avec un sourire forcé. Elizabeth s'assit sur le siège à côté de lui et lui sourit.

« Vous êtes inquiet à propos de quelque chose ? » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est rien » Elle inclina la tête.

« Edward est venu me voir avec ses propres soucis il y a quelques temps. »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Harry. Il se demanda combien de temps Edward y avait pensé et combien de temps il s'était retenu.

« Oui. Je pense que je vais vous dire ce que je lui ai dit. Je sais pourquoi vous êtes inquiet. Mais tout peut arriver. Edward pourrait être appelé à faire son service militaire l'année prochaine, ou cette épidémie à propos de laquelle les autorités sont si inquiètes pourrait arriver jusqu'ici. Vous devriez vous demandez ce que vous regretteriez le plus. D'être allé jusqu'au bout et de vivre avec la douleur que vous ressentirez si ça ne marche pas, ou vivre dans les regrets, avec la douleur de ce que vous auriez pu avoir. » Elle lui sourit de nouveau et se leva.

Harry l'a regarda partir avant de se retourner vers le piano, appuyant sur les touches sans vraiment les voir. Il n'y avait plus retouché depuis qu'Edward avait recommencé l'école.

Il avait beaucoup de regrets dans sa vie. Regrets de n'avoir pas compris ses sentiments pour Cédric avant qu'il ne soit mort. Regrets de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec Sirius avant qu'il ne meurt. Regrets de ne pas avoir connu ses parents.

Il aurait changé ça aussi. S'il pouvait passer rien qu'un jour avec ses parents, bien que ce soit douloureux quand ils partiraient à nouveau, il sauterait sur l'occasion. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'y réfléchir.

Edward avait aussi raison. La douleur serait quand même présente, mais s'il n'allait pas jusqu'au bout, il aurait alors des regrets à ajouter à sa douleur.

OooO

« Hé » Harry sourit vivement à Edward alors qu'il rentrait de l'école. Il se mit debout et s'avança. « On peut parler ? »

« Bien sur » Harry lui saisit sa main pour le tirer jusqu'à sa chambre et ferma la porte.

« Tout va bien ? »Harry acquiesça.

« Tout va très bien. J'ai décidé que tu avais raison. » dit-il à brûle-pourpoint. Edward haussa un sourcil et marcha jusqu'à être près de lui.

« A propos de quoi ? » Harry roula des yeux.

« Tu sais très quoi » Edward s'approcha encore plus près, un sourire sur le visage.

« Non, dis-moi » Harry le foudroya du regard avant de lui attraper la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Maintenant qu'il avait pris sa décision, qu'il avait décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout, le baiser était encore meilleur. Il ne pensait pas que ça serait possible, et pourtant ça l'était.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Harry était allongé, sa tête reposant à nouveau sur le torse d'Edward et une main posée au niveau de son cœur.

« Alors, dis-moi comment tu as compris ? » Harry leva les yeux vers Edward.

« Compris quoi ? Que je préférais les garçons ? » Edward acquiesça et Harry rougit légèrement.

« En fait, c'est la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami, Ron, qui me l'as fait réaliser. Je suis sorti un moment avec une fille dont j'étais persuadé d'avoir un béguin asser prononcer pour elle.

« Mais ce n'était pas le cas ? » Harry secoua la tête.

« Je ne crois pas. Je veux dire, peut-être que je me trompais sur mes propres sentiment parce que j'en avais pour le type avec lequel elle sortait l'année précédente. De toute façon, je l'ai embrassé une fois et ensuite Hermione a commencé cette longue explication de pourquoi le baiser n'avait pas été agréable parce qu'elle pleurait à ce moment-là. Mais Ginny y a mis fin pour tout nous expliquer ensuite. »

« Comment ça ? » Harry soupira légèrement alors qu'Edward lui caressait le dos de haut en bas.

« Elle a dit qu'on aurait dû s'y attendre. Qu'elle avait toujours le béguin pour moi mais qu'elle avait laissé tomber quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait aucune chance puisque j'étais si évidemment gay. » Il ri un peu, enfouissant sa tête dans la poitrine d'Edward. Edward sourit.

« Tu l'as seulement réalisé à ce moment-là ? » Harry lui sourit timidement.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Je suppose que je n'étais pas le gamin le plus observateur qui soit à l'époque. Après y avoir réfléchi, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle avait raison. C'était asser évident. » Ça expliquait aussi pourquoi il n'avait pas le moins du monde été blessé lorsque Cho avait soutenue son amie quand elle avait quittée l'AD.

« Et en ce qui te concerne ? » Edward haussa les épaules.

« Je ne suis jamais vraiment sorti avec qui que ce soit. J'ai… remarqué autant de filles que de garçons. Je n'avais juste jamais eu envie d'aller plus loin jusqu'à maintenant. » Harry sourit et passa son bras autour d'Edward, heureux.

OooO

Au cours de la semaine suivante, Harry passa tous ses après-midi avec Edward, dehors ou apprenant à jouer du piano, et ses nuits à dormir la tête sur sa poitrine.

Il essayait de ne pas penser à ce qui arriverait une fois que son temps ici serait terminé. Peut-être que lorsque la lettre parlait de tout mettre au point, elle voulait dire qu'il allait rester ici.

C'était une nouvelle pensée. Serait-il prêt à rennoncer à ses amis, à sa vie à Poudlard, pour rester avec Edward? Ses sentiments pour Edward avaient rapidement grandi, de façon alarmante et en un peu plus d'un mois, il s'était rendu compte que peut-être qu'il serait prêt à le faire.

Il aimait Hermione et Ron; et il aimait Poudlard malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione avant de se retrouver dans le passé. Le truc était qu'il était asser sûr d'être _amoureux_ d'Edward.

OooO

On était presque fin Septembre quand il le remarqua. Il se promenait souvent dans la ville, explorant Chicago pendant qu'Edward était à l'école.

Il allait passé l'hôpital quand il remarqua des personnes y entré. Il y avait un homme, pratiquement porté par deux autres à l'intérieur. Il toussait plutôt durement. Quand Harry passa tout près, il remarqua le sang couler le long de son menton.

Il s'arrêta, regardant dans le vide pendant un moment. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le côté et vit l'affiche qui avertissait les gens à propos de l'épidémie. Il secoua la tête, espérant s'inquiéter pour rien. Ce n'était qu'une seule personne après tout.

Quelques jours plus tard, il sut qu'il avait raison de s'inquiéter.

OooO

« Que fais-tu ici si tôt? » demanda Harry en se levant alors qu'Edward passait la porte plusieurs heures en avance par rapport à d'habitude, avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

« L'école a été annulée » Harry déglutit et s'approcha de lui.

« Ça a touché la ville ? » Edward hocha la tête et prit Harry dans ses bras.

OooO

Même s'ils restaient à l'intérieur de la maison pendant la journée, il n'y avait aucun moyen de vraiment y échapper. Elizabeth était de plus en plus inquiète. Apparament, une des familles qui vivaient un peu plus bas dans la rue avait attrapé le virus. Elizabeth les avait connus.

Edward était maladivement inquiet à l'idée qu'elle puisse l'attraper. Il ne semblait pourtant pas y avoir quoi que ce soit à faire à ce sujet.

La nuit, ils faisaient de leur mieux pour se distraire.

OooO

Harry ne pouvait pas aider. Présentement, il riait sottement alors qu'Edward roulait sur lui, une main posée sur sa hanche.

« Calme maintenant » le taquina Edward.

« Tu te fiches de moi? J'ai appris cet art la première fois que je me suis glissé hors des dortoirs. » Edward lui souri et haussa un sourcil.

« La première fois ? Tu l'as fais plus d'une fois ? » Harry haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Il pourrait y en avoir eu plus d'une effectivement » Le sourire d'Edward s'élargi et il se pencha pour embrasser Harry.

« Alors comme ça tu étais un briseur de règles? » Harry secoua la tête, sérieusement.

« J'avais de bonnes raisons. » Edward ri et l'embrassa de nouveau. Quand il roula sur son dos, Harry repris sa position habituelle. Il écouta le battement de coeur d'Edward pendant un moment, ses pensées dérivant vers l'épidémie.

Il savait que tous le monde dans le pays devait faire de même mais il pria quand même pour que la famille d'Edward ne soit pas touché par cette maladie. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il ferait si Edward devait être atteint.

Il ferma les yeux et écouta. Il ne pouvait plus imaginer s'endormir sans entendre ce son.

OooO

Le monde était un endroit vraiement cruel. Harry avait plusieurs fois appris la leçon dans sa vie. Il l'appris à nouveau le jour suivant, quand le père d'Edward ne rentra pas à la maison après son travail.

_**A Suivre...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre:** The Perfect Man

**Auteur:** Cole224

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Harry Potter - Edward Cullen

**Résumé: **Un accident de potions envoi Harry rencontrer son âme soeur... en Amérique, dans le passé... crossover avec Twilight.

**Disclamer**_**:**_ Rien ne m'appartient à part la trad. Les persos sont à J K Rowling et Stéphenie Meyer, l'histoire est à Cole224.

Attention, homophobes s'abstenir, ceci est une histoire d'amour entre hommes.

_**Ndt:**__ Désolé, je me suis planté de chapitre. Je suis en vacances chez ma mère et je n'ai pu emprunter l'ordi de ma soeur que quelques minutes le temps de poster. Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier! Sinn, bah, bonne lecture!_

_**Chapitre 7**_

**Nda: **_Bien, le nom du père d'Edward n'est jamais mentionné dans les livre, du moins, je ne pense pas. Je sais que tout le monde pense qu'il y a une forte probabilité pour qu'Edward ait été nommé d'après son père, et peut-être l'était-il. Peut-être que vous avez obtenus des infos que je n'ai pas ou alors j'ai manqué quelque chose dans les livres._

_Pour faire simple, parce que je ne veux pas que ça devienne confus, je ne vais pas appeler son père Edward. Etant donné que c'est aussi une histoire sur Harry, je pars sur la possibilité qu'il ait le prénom de son père mais en deuxième, pas en premier..._

_WOW... ça fait un tas d'explications juste pour un nom..._

OooO

Cela ne prit que six heures à partir du moment ou ils le découvrirent. Environ deux heures après que le père d'Edward soit sensé être rentrer du travail, quelqu'un qui travaillait avec lui vint pour dire à Elizabeth qu'il avait été emmené à l'hôpital après qu'il soit tombé malade.

Apparement, ça frappait vite. Il avait eu l'air en bonne santé la majeure partie de la matinée. Il n'avait commencé à tousser qu'en fin de matinée et deux de leurs collègues l'avaient emmenés à l'hôpital.

OooO

Harry avait suivi Edward et Elizabeth jusque dans le hall de l'hôpital. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il devait se trouver là mais Edward saisi sa main et refusa de la lacher. Et Harry ne pouvait pas le laisser.

Anthony Masen n'était pas cohérent. Il était à peine éveillé et brûlant de fièvre. Edward serra un peu plus fort la main d'Harry quand ils virent du sang couler de son nez.

Elizabeth couru immédiatement auprès de lui. Harry douta qu'il l'ai même reconnue. Cependant, elle lui parla. Elle essuya la sueur de son visage et essaya de le faire la regarder, mais il ne le fit jamais.

Six heures après qu'ils l'aient retrouvés, Anthony Masen était mort.

OooO

Harry attendait, assis sur son lit. C'était le milieu de la nuit mais personne ne dormait dans la maison. Edward était toujours dans la chambre d'Elizabeth. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle était toujours sous le choc. Tout s'était passé si vite.

Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait le visage d'Anthony quand ils étaient entrés dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Le sang sortant de sa bouche, le bruit de la bataille qu'il menait pour respirer.

Harry leva les yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Edward. Son visage était pâle et il ne regardait pas Harry.

« Comment va-t-elle? » demanda Harry. Edward haussa les épaules, passant son poids d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Pas bien. Elle dort. » Harry inclina la tête.

« Et toi? » Edward rencontra brièvement son regard, clignant des yeux pour en faire partir les larmes.

« Bien » mentit-il. Harry soupira et attrapa sa main pour le tirer vers le lit. Edward le laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux couchés, leurs position à l'inverse de la normale. Edward passa un bras autour d'Harry et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Harry passa plusieurs fois une main dans les cheveux d'Edward. Il ne dit rien. Edward tremblait et Harry le senti pleurer sur son épaule.

Harry le tint juste. Il doutait qu'Edward ce soit permis de craquer devant Elizabeth et savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire pour soulager sa peine. Il se rappela qu'après les évènements de la fin de sa quatrième année, la chose qui l'avait le plus aidé avait été Mme Weasley le tenant simplement contre elle et la permission de pouvoir s'écrouler.

Harry tint Edward serré contre lui bien après que celui-ci ce soit finalement endormi.

OooO

Quand Harry se réveilla le matin suivant, Edward n'était plus avec lui dans le lit. Il fouilla la maison et le trouva assis au piano. Il ne jouait pas. Au lieu de cela, il appuyait d'une sur les touches, un peu au hasard, l'autre main simplement posée sur elles.

« Hé » dit doucement Harry, mais Edward sursauta quand même. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et gonflés et Harry se demanda combien de temps il avait dormi. Il vint s'assoir près de lui au piano et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

Edward lâcha un soupir et, doucement, vint poser son front sur l'épaule d'Harry. Il ne demanda pas comment allait Elizabeth. Il considéra qu'il n'y avait aucune raison. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle aille bien.

« Je suppose que tu regrettes de ne pas être rentré chez toi » Harry fronça les sourcils, serrant les mains d'Edward.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais le regretter ? » Après un moment Edward releva la tête.

« Tu pourrais tomber malade ici... » Harry secoua la tête.

« Cela n'a pas d'importance » Edward se recula.

« Bien sûr que ça a de l'importance ! » sa voix monta et Harry soupira.

« Ecoute, je ne dis pas que je veux être malade. Je dis juste que je préfère être ici avec vous, même si cela signifie qu'être loin de vous voudrais dire que je serais protégé de cette épidémie. Vous ne pouvez pas rester seuls. » Edward l'embrassa brièvement avant de reposer sa tête contre Harry, les yeux fermés.

« Je t'aime » chuchota-t-il finalement. Le coeur d'Harry se mit à battre plus vite à ces mots alors qu'Edward se réinstallait contre lui. Malgré ce qui se passait, il ne pu empêcher le petit frisson qu'il ressenti à ce moment-là.

Quand Edward lacha un petit soupir, Harry sourit légèrement.

« Je t'aime aussi » dit-il finalement, passant un bras autour d'Edward.

OooO

« Mme Masen ? » tenta Harry. Il la trouva dans la cuisine deux jours après la mort de son mari. Harry ne l'avait pas beaucoup vue entretemps. Elle quittait rarement sa chambre et Edward y avait passé beaucoup de temps, essayant de l'aider.

« Harry... » elle leva les yeux. « J'allais faire le petit déjeuner. Je fais toujours... » Harry secoua la tête tout en s'approchant.

« Je peux le faire » elle secoua la tête, regardant vers le sol.

« Anthony disait que nous pouvions engager quelqu'un pour... mais ça ne s'est jamais fait. Ma famille n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent quand j'étais jeune. Je n'aimais pas l'idée. » Harry ferma brièvement les yeux à la lueur dans son regard. Elle le lui avait déjà dit une fois. Un matin qu'il était entré dans la cuisine. Elle était heureuse alors.

« Je sais » il lui fit un petit sourire triste. « Ça ne m'ennuie pas de m'en occuper pendant queques temps. » Elle secoua la tête.

« Edward... » Harry lui prit la casserole des mains. Edward dormait, enfin. Il en avait vraiment besoin. « Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Masen. Ça ne m'ennuie pas de m'occuper de lui non plus. » Elle hocha la tête, regardant la cuisine autour d'elle. Harry soupira. Il n'aidait pas beaucoup. Lui aussi était terrifié à l'idée qu'il arrive autre chose à cette famille.

Il avait entendu les histoires. A l'hôpital, en attendant Edward et Elizabeth ou en marchant dans la ville après que les affiches aient été mises en place, avertissant la population à propos de l'épidémie.

Il avait été tellement inquiet de ce qui arriverait quand il devrait retourner à Poudlard... cette inquiétude-là était bien pire. Cette inquiétude qu'Elizabeth ou Edward tombent eux aussi malades.

Quand Harry finit par s'endormir, il rêva du visage d'Edward à la place de celui d'Anthony, d'un Edward pâle dans ce lit d'hôpital.

OooO

Quand Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il eut un moment la crainte irrationnelle que quelque chose soit arrivée pendant qu'il dormait. Il sorti du lit et fouilla la maison.

Son inquiétude augmenta quand il finit par trouver Edward assis sur le plancher à côté de son piano. Son visage était pâle et il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Rien d'inhabituel depuis qu'Anthony était mort mais il était actuellement tellement terrifié à l'idée qu'Edward soit contaminé à son tour.

« Hé, ça va ? » Edward leva les yeux, appuyant la tête contre le mur derrière lui. Il lui fit un petit sourire tendu et acquiesça.

« Je ne suis pas malade, c'est juste que je ne pouvais pas dormir. » Harry hocha la tête et s'assit à côté de lui. La terreur qu'il avait ressentie n'était pas complètement partie. Edward soupira. Il s'effondra un peu plus contre le mur, posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Ce n'est pas juste » dit finalement Harry. Et ça ne l'était vraiment pas. Ce n'était pas juste que la seule personne avec laquelle il se sente complet, vraiment complet, soit né plusieurs décennies avant même que ses propres parents ne se soient même rencontrés. Ce n'était pas juste, puisqu'à cause de cette maladie il y avait de grandes chances qu'Edward n'atteigne jamais ses vingt ans.

Peu importait combien cela serait douloureux de devoir retourner à Poudlard, de quitter Edward et de savoir qu'il ne le reverrait jamais, tant qu'il pouvait imaginer la vie qu'il aurait eu après son départ.

Edward releva finalement la tête et se tourna vers Harry. Il le tira plus près de lui et l'embrassa. Quand ils finirent par se séparer, Edward balaya ses cheveux de son front.

« Je t'aime » Harry l'enlaça.

« Moi aussi je t'aime » Edward s'accrocha à lui un peu plus fort.

« Je ne peux pas... » Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il n'avait pas à le faire. Harry ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas faire de promesses qu'il savait ne pas pouvoir tenir.

OooO

Cela ne prit qu'une nuit pour que le monde ne s'écroule, ou tout du moins, son monde. Parce qu'Edward était vraiment devenu son monde.

Peu importe combien de fois ça lui arrivait, il était toujours surpris. Certes, il n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Il ne s'en était jamais vraiment _plaint_ auparavant. Il n'aimait pas en parler.

Mais Edward l'avait laissé parler. Durant les semaines après qu'il ait atterri dans cette rue de Chicago, il en avait dit plus à Edward qu'il n'en avait jamais dit à qui que ce soit. Il était étrange de penser qu'Edward en savait autant sur lui mais qu'il ne savait pas qu'il était un sorcier.

Une des choses qui l'avaient fait aimer Edward était qu'il n'insistait jamais quand il ne souhaitait pas en dire plus sur certains sujets. Harry ne lui avait jamais menti, il avait juste omis certains détails et Edward ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur.

Cepandant, il lui avait parlé de certaines choses particulièrement difficiles qu'il avait vécu. Le fait d'avoir vu Cédric et Sirius mourir. La mort de ses parents, et ce à quoi sa vie avait ressemblé, élevé par des personnes qui le haïssaient.

Il avait raconté certaines choses à Edward qu'il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'évoquer avec Ron et Hermione. Il supposait que cela avait été inévitable. C'était impossible pour lui de ne pas aimer Edward.

Il était très bien avant de venir ici. Il était parfaitement satisfait entre Poudlard, Hermione et Ron. Mais il avait atteri ici et avait rencontré Edward et penser qu'il devrait le quitter... il n'était pas bien avec cela.

Quoiqu'il ne devrait pas vraiement avoir à s'inquiéter à propos de son départ. Ce n'était pas pour ça que son monde s'écroulait. Non, c'était pour quelque chose de bien pire et tout commença alors qu'il dormait a côté d'Edward.

OooO

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, chose qui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps, son coeur battant avec horreur. Il prit une minute pour se calmer, essayant de repousser les images de son cauchemar hors de son esprit.

S'asseyant, il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Edward dormait de son côté du lit, un bras pendant au dehors et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Harry l'observa quelques minutes mais même sa vue ne suffit pas à l'apaiser et à le faire sourire comme d'habitude.

Il se leva, décider à sortir et peut-être prendre quelque chose à boire au passage. Il s'arrêta pourtant au milieu du couloir au niveau de la chambre d'Elizabeth en entendant un bruit étouffé venir de l'intérieur.

Harry pouvait jurer que son coeur s'était arrêté pendant une seconde. Il écouta plus attentivement et cela ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il avait déjà entendu. Il resta immobile une seconde, incertain sur ce qu'il devait faire. Puis, sans penser plus, il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre.

Elizabeth était assise dans son lit, courbée et Harry tressaillit au son de sa toux. Il marcha jusqu'à être tout près. Finalement la toux se calma et elle leva les yeux.

« Harry... » il l'a regarda fixement.

« Vous l'avez attrapé » Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

« Je le crains » Elle ne semblait pas effrayé alors qu'elle rencontrait ses yeux. Il recula d'un pas.

« Je vais... Je vais juste chercher Edward. Nous allons vous emmener à l'hôpital. » Elizabeth tendit le bras, attrapant sa main avant qu'il ne puisse partir. « Nous devons y aller »

« Je sais. Si c'était juste moi... » Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne vais pas y survivre, je peux le sentir. Je le sais. Mais Edward, » un doux sourire illumina un instant son visage « il le fera. Je le sais aussi. Vous prendrez soin de lui ? » Harry acquiesça, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

« Bien sûr que je le ferais » promit-il bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de pouvoir tenir cette promesse. Mais elle avait besoin qu'il le lui dise. Elle serra sa main.

« Vous le ferez » Harry ne rajouta rien, il retira juste sa main et commença à sortir. Il était fatigué de la manière qu'elle et Edward avaient de sembler pouvoir lire dans son esprit. Il fut dehors avant que la gravité de la situation ne lui saute au visage et qu'il commence à paniquer et à courir dans le couloir. Peut-être avait-elle raison mais il ne pouvait pas ne rien faire.

« Edward ! » Harry entra en courant dans la chambre et sauta sur son côté du lit. Il fronça les sourcils quand Edward ne répondit pas à son appel et qu'il ne remua même pas. « Edward ? » Il mit une main sur son épaule pensant le secouer pour le réveiller, mais il la retira instantannément, surpris. Il fixa Edward pendant une seconde, la panique grandissant.

« Edward, aller. Réveilles-toi » il saisi de nouveau son épaule et le fit rouler sur le dos. Edward ne se réveilla pas, quoiqu'il fronça légèrement les sourcils dans son sommeil, marmonnant quelque chose qu'Harry ne pû discerner.

« Non » Harry mit une main sur la joue d'Edward, laissant ses larmes couler cette fois. « Réveilles-toi, s'il te plaît. » Il se retourna en entendant du bruit derrière lui. Elizabeth était là, se tenant d'une main au chambranle de la porte. Harry rencontra son regard fixe et lui annonça quelque chose qu'elle savait déjà.

« Il a de la fièvre »

_**A Suivre...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre:** The Perfect Man

**Auteur:** Cole224

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Harry Potter - Edward Cullen

**Résumé: **Un accident de potions envoi Harry rencontrer son âme soeur... en Amérique, dans le passé... crossover avec Twilight.

**Disclamer**_**:**_ Rien ne m'appartient à part la trad. Les persos sont à J K Rowling et Stéphenie Meyer, l'histoire est à Cole224.

Attention, homophobes s'abstenir, ceci est une histoire d'amour entre hommes.

_**Chapitre 8**_

Il devait être fort. C'est ce qu'il pensa. Mais Edward ne s'était pas reveillé et Elizabeth toussait du sang et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il pensa que c'était fini. En observant les gens, il s'inquiéta de mourir trop jeune ou de façon violente.

Avant de découvrir Edward inconscient dans leur lit avec de la fièvre, il avit eu l'un de ses cauchemars récurrents dans lequel il pensait être mort, définitivement. Il l'avait déjà eu avant, avant d'avoir finalement vaincu Voldemort.

Il avait eu ce cauchemar dans lequel il était perdu. Il y avait Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, tous étaient alignés sur le sol à côté de Sirius et ses parents et tous ceux morts pendant la guerre. Cette fois pourtant, Edward et Elizabeth étaient alignés eux aussi.

Chacun avait un point de rupture, et il savait que voir Edward mourir serait le sien.

OooO

L'hôpital était plein. On avait l'impression que les trois quarts de la ville avait été contaminés. Edward et Elizabeth avaient fini côte à côte.

Harry avait lu des livres ou des gens décrivaient que lorsque un être cher était amené à l'hôpital, tous les évènements l'entourant devenaient flous. Il aurait souhaité que ce soit le cas pour lui. Il se souvenait très clairement de tout ce qui c'était passé. Il se souvenait qu'Edward ne s'était pas réveillé une seule fois de tout le trajet. Il se souvenait de comment Elizabeth s'était finalement effondrée en arrivant à l'hôpital.

C'était un cauchemar, il en était sûr. Il se demanda amèrement si c'était ce que cette lettre voulait dire à propos de tout mettre au point. Devait-il donc les voir mourir avant d'être renvoyé dans son propre temps ?

OooO

Harry passa la plus grande partie de la journée à essayer de les aider. Essayer de garder Elizabeth dans son lit et essayer de calmer Edward. Edward qui ne se réveillait toujours pas mais qui ne dormait pas paisiblement non plus.

Harry entrevit le médecin qui s'occupait d'une grande partie des malades ici, y compris Edward et Elizabeth. Harry n'avait pas parlé à l'homme. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas entendre ses craintes se confirmer. Il connaissait déjà leurs chances.

Il se glissa dans la chambre et resta debout à la porte, les yeux fixés sur les deux patients.

« Vous ne devriez pas être ici » Harry sursauta au son de la douce voix et se retourna pour faire face au médecin. Harry l'observa alors qu'il allait examiner Edward puis Elizabeth. Cette dernière s'était finalement endormie mais Harry savait que ça ne durerait pas.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-il en regardant l'homme fixement. « Rester à l'écart aiderait ? Ça ne les aide pas eux » Harry observa l'homme alors qu'il se déplaçait gracieusement dans la chambre.

« Je suppose que non. Je ne vous forcerais pas à partir mais vous devez les laisser se reposer. Et vous devez savoir que plus vous restez plus le risque que vous soyez contaminer à votre tour augmente. » Harry haussa les épaules et alla près d'Edward.

« Il n'y a aucun risque. Je ne tomberais pas malade » Il s'assit soigneusement sur le minuscule lit et surveilla le sommeil agité d'Edward. « Quand il sera parti ils me ramèneront à la maison, et après je n'aurais plus rien »

« Où est votre maison ? » Harry rit

« Si je vous le disais, vous ne me croiriez pas »

OooO

Carlisle entra dans la chambre peu de temps après que le garçon en soit silencieusement sorti, les yeux fixés sur l'autre. Il avait aperçu le garçon plusieurs fois depuis que les Masen avaient été admis.

Le garçon était étrange. Il avait dit beaucoup de choses qui n'avaient vraiment aucun sens. Ce n'était pas une chose anormal pour les parents de mourants touchés par l'épidémie, mais ce garçon semblait différent. Il n'avait pas semblé réalisé complètement ce qu'il disait.

Il avait une impression étrange à propos de la famille entière. Tant la femme, Elizabeth, que son fils, Edward, le dérangeaient pour une quelconque raison. Plus particulièrement le garçon. Il avait déjà vu Edward, quand son père avait été admis. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, la façon dont il l'avait regardé quand il avait obtenu l'attention de Carlisle.

Il avait vu beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup de personnes mourir et personne ne lui avait fait cet effet. Pour une quelconque raison, il se trouvait plus souvent dans la chambre d'Edward et Elizabeth que dans n'importe quelle autre. Peut-être était-ce la façon qu'avait Elizabeth de le regarder quand elle était réveillée. Un regard comme si elle pouvait voir jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

OooO

« Ce n'est pas juste » Carlisle jeta un coup d'oeil vers le garçon - il avait apprit que son nom était Harry - quand il parla. Le garçon avait été dans la chambre depuis que Carlisle lui avait parlé la première fois mais il avait rarement ouvert la bouche depuis.

« Je sais » dit Carlisle en s'approchant d'Edward pour l'examiner. Le garçon était en bien plus mausaise santé que sa mère. Il ne s'était réveillé que quelques fois depuis son admission mais n'avait pas été cohérent.

« J'ai pensé que je pourrais gérer ça. » Carlisle secoua la tête.

« Il est dur de voir les gens qu'on aime souffrir. » Harry secoua la tête.

« Non vous ne comprenez pas. J'allais partir de toute façon. Je savais que ça allait arriver. Que je devrais partir. Je pensais que je pourrais gérer ça, le quitter en sachant qu'il avait au moins une chance. Vous savez, pour aller bien. Je ne pense pas que je puisse le supporter. Rentrer et savoir... »

Carlisle jeta de nouveau un coup d'oeil vers Edward. Le jeune homme avait piqué sa curiosité depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose, de s'attacher. Quand il regarda derrière lui, il vit une lueur dans le regard d'Harry, comme si le garçon savait à quoi il pensait.

« C'était impossible pour moi de ne pas être attiré par lui »

OooO

Harry soupira après que le médecin soit parti. Il y avait quelque chose chez l'homme, quelque chose d'étrange mais il était vraiment trop fatigué et trop inquiet pour l'analyser.

Il avait vu le regard de l'homme quand il avait regardé Edward et il savait que le médecin venait les examiner bien plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait probablement dû.

S'il en avait eu l'energie, il aurait pu être en colère. En colère contre quiconque l'avait envoyé ici juste pour qu'il voit Edward et Elizabeth mourir. Peut-être avait-il eu tort. Malgré la preuve qu'il avait reçu de la lettre à propos de qui l'avait écrit, peut-être avait-il eu tort. Peut-être que quelqu'un avait juste voulu le faire souffrir.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Edward qui commença à remuer et à parler dans son sommeil. Harry s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit.

« Edward ? » quand Harry mit une main sur son épaule, Edward ouvrit grands les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le point. Immédiatement, il essaya de repousser Harry. Il était cependant très faible. Harry avait déjà vu ça auparavant. La fièvre d'Edward était élevée et il n'était pas entièrement réveillé.

« Edward » Harry posa ses mains sur les joues d'Edward. Il était bouillant. Edward saisit ses poignets l'air paniqué.

« Edward, ce n'est que moi » Après un moment le regard d'Edward s'éclaira quelque peu et il lui sourit même un peu avant que sa poigne ne faiblisse et qu'il ne ferme les yeux.

« Il ira bien » Harry sursauta à la voix d'Elizabeth et regarda vers l'endroit de la chambre ou elle était assise dans son lit. « Je m'en assurerai ».

OooO

La nuit commençait tout juste à tomber quand il l'avait entendue. Il était sorti quelques minutes. La respiration d'Elizabeth avait empiré. Sa fièvre avait augmenté. Elle ne pouvait même plus sortir de son lit désormais. Harry avait dû la convaincre à plusieurs reprises de ne pas essayer, qu'il s'occuperait d'Edward.

Il revenait à l'intérieur mais s'arrêta quand il entendit les voix venir de l'intérieur de la chambre. Elizabeth et le médecin qui s'occupait d'eux. Il stoppa net quand il entendit Elizabeth exiger que l'homme sauve Edward.

« Vous le devez » l'entendit-il dire plus fort. « Vous devez faire tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir. Ce que d'autres ne peuvent pas faire... » Harry mit sa tête dans ses mains. Cette femme n'abandonnait jamais. Elle espérait toujours un miracle pour sauver son fils. Il ne voyait cependant pas comment ce médecin pourrait faire ce que personne d'autre ne pouvait.

Harry leva à peine les yeux quand l'homme quitta la chambre. Il resta dans le couloir quelques instants de plus avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Elizabeth était maintenant inconsciente, sa respiration plus mauvaise que jamais.

OooO

Carlisle était debout à l'extérieur, les mots d'Elizabeth Masen résonnant toujours à ses oreilles. Non seulement les siens mais aussi ceux du garçon, Harry. Tout deux le suppliant pour sauver la vie de ce garçon, et tout les deux le regardant comme s'ils _savaient_. Il l'avait refusé pendant si longtemps. Refusé ce qu'il lui avait été fait pour le faire à qulequ'un d'autre. Mais les yeux d'Harry, tellement hantés, les yeux d'un enfant qui en avait trop vu, qui priait pour que ceci n'arrive pas... Le savoir de... d'Elizabeth, sa prière. Le priant d'accomplir ce que personne d'autre ne pouvait faire. Sauver son fils.

Savait-elle vraiment ce à quoi elle soumettrait son enfant ou était-ce juste la prière deséprérée d'une femme elle-même aux portes de la mort?

Carlisle leva les yeux vers le ciel obscurci et considéra sérieusement sa demande.

OooO

Harry n'avait pas fait attention au temps, mais il savait que ça ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça qu'il était revenu et avait reprit sa place habituelle près d'Edward quand il n'entendit plus la pénible respiration venir de l'autre lit.

Cela lui prit un moment pour comprendre, un moment avant qu'il ne regarde. Elizabeth était allongée sur le dos, dans la même position que lorsqu'il avait regardé la dernière fois., un froncement de sourcil toujours présent sur son visage. Il l'a regarda fixement pendant une minute complète, observant sa poitrine qui ne se soulevait plus.

Il resta assis encore un moment, engourdi, avant de se lever et de trébucher jusqu'à son lit. Elle ne bougeait pas, ne respirait pas. Elle était juste étendue là. Il ne fut pas sûr de combien de temps il resta comme ça mais le bruit de pas dans le couloir le tira de sa stupéfaction et une sorte de panique fit son apparition.

Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Pas quand ils viendraient. Quand ils viendraient pour emporter son corps. Quand ils viendraients pour la prendre pour que personne ne la voie plus jamais. Ceux qui viendraient pour Edward...

Il supposa que c'était juste un reflèxe parce qu'à un moment il était debout devant elle et l'instant suivant il courait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Il devait être dehors avant qu'ils ne viennent.

OooO

A la fin, ce fut une décision rapide. Quand Carlisle revint dans la chambre, Elizabeth était déjà morte. Il regarda vers Edward et sut que le garçon n'avait plus que quelques heures à vivre.

C'était plus que ce qu'il pouvait en supporter. Il ne pensa pas plus aux conséquences. Tout ce à quoi il pensait en regardant le garçon était qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Comment pouvait-il laisser ce garçon mourir?

OooO

Harry n'était pas sûr de combien de temps il était parti, de combien de temps il lui avait fallu pour contrôler sa panique. Aussitôt qu'il le fit, il ressentit un intense sentiment de culpabilité pour son moment de faiblesse. Pour avoir quitté Edward alors que sa mère venait juste de mourir, même si Edward n'avait pas été conscient à ce moment-là.

Il était resté trop longtemps dehors à paniquer. Il devrait être là-bas. Le moins qu'il puisse faire était d'être présent jusqu'au bout, être présent pour Edward, qui d'autre que lui maintenant.

Il s'attendait à ce que le lit d'Elizabeth soit vide quand il finit par revenir. Cependant, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que les deux le soient.

OooO

Carlisle mit Edward dans le lit qu'il n'avait lui-même jamais utilisé. Il ressentit une pointe de culpabilité pour avoir simplement prit le garçon. Peut-être pouvait-il essayer et aussi donner un peu de paix à l'autre garçon, Harry.

Quand il regarda Edward et vit la douleur du garçon, il comprit qu'il n'avait plus beacoup de temps, il ne pouvait pas sentir de regrets pour ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

OooO

Harry resta geler sur place, à la porte de la chambre. Il ne pleura pas, il fixa simplement le lit ou Edward aurait dû se trouver. Etait-il vraiment parti si longtemps ?

Il fut vaguement conscient de tomber avant de ressentir à nouveau cette sentation d'être tirer. Sa vision resta floue un instant. Quand elle se clarifia, il constata qu'il était de retour dans la familière classe de potions.

_**A Suivre...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre:** The Perfect Man

**Auteur:** Cole224

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Harry Potter - Edward Cullen

**Résumé: **Un accident de potions envoi Harry rencontrer son âme soeur... en Amérique, dans le passé... crossover avec Twilight.

**Disclamer**_**:**_ Rien ne m'appartient à part la trad. Les persos sont à J K Rowling et Stéphenie Meyer, l'histoire est à Cole224.

Attention, homophobes s'abstenir, ceci est une histoire d'amour entre hommes.

_**Chapitre 9**_

Harry était immobile, assis sur sa chaise à la table qu'il occupait habituellement pendant les cours de potions, la fixant des yeux. Il ne sursauta pas quand la porte s'ouvrit ou quand il entendit une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu de puis deux mois crier son nom.

Il se demanda si cela pouvait être encore plus douloureux quand Hermione lui sauta pratiquement dessus, l'étreignant avec acharnement. Il ne rendit pas l'étreinte, mais il ne la repoussa pas non plus.

Il laissa Ron et Hermione l'aider à se relever du sol. Il savait que Hermione lui parlait mais il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elle lui disait.

_Il est mort._ Cette pensée repassait en boucle dans son esprit. Quelqu'un saisit sa tête et il plongea dans le regard de Hermione. Il pensa qu'elle avait l'air préoccupée, il pensa qu'elle lui demandait quelque chose mais il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

_Il est mort._ Le monde tourna et se brouilla et pendant une seconde il se demanda si ça recommençait, s'il partait de nouveau. Une seconde plus tard sa vision s'obscurcie et la dernière chose qu'il senti fut ses genoux céder.

OooO

Hermione était plus qu'extatique quand le jour tant attendu vint enfin et, bien sûr, s'inquiéta que cela ne marche pas.

Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Même si, honnêtement, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi depuis que Harry avait disparu. Elle avait été beaucoup trop inquiète à son sujet.

Elle avait détesté ça. Le fait qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen d'entrer en contact avec lui, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. De son point de vue, Harry était son frère, purement et simplement. Elle l'aimait comme elle aimait sa propre famille, et elle avait détesté ne pas être capable de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Elle c'est pourquoi elle passa la journée à tourner en rond. Elle ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien. Après tout ce qui était arrivé pendant la guerre, et pendant leurs années d'école, elle était convaincu qu'elle pourrait faire face à à peu près n'importe quoi, sauf à la perte de Ron ou Harry.

Elle et Ron arrivèrent tôt à la classe de potion. Elle savait que ce serait pour bientôt. Pourtant, tout était pareil, avant qu'il n'y ait un flash de lumière puis il fut là, assis sur la même chaise qu'avant de disparaître.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de l'étreindre, les faisant ainsi tomber par terre, tellement soulagée et excitée qu'elle était. Cela lui prit un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne lui rendait pas son étreinte.

« Harry ? » elle se leva et fronça les sourcils vers Ron quand Harry resta par terre. Ils le tirèrent sur ses pieds. « Tu vas bien ? Nous avons été tellement inquiet pour toi » Harry ne disait toujours rien. Hermione mit une main sur son épaule. Il tremblait.

« Harry ? » elle mit une main sur sa joue, le forçant à la regarder. Il ne semblait pas l'entendre. «Harry ! » hurla-t-elle quand ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et qu'il tomba au sol.

OooO

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Neville courait vers eux, suivit de près par Ginny. Hermione et Ron faisaient les cent pas devant les portes de l'infirmerie.

« Je ne sais pas. Il a dit qu'il allait bien, qu'il mettrait tout au point à la fin. Mais il m'a juste regardé fixement et ensuite il s'est évanoui et je n'ai pas voulu l'amener ici, pas avant que je ne puisse tout lui dire, lui dire que tout ça n'était qu'une erreur et que tout _irais _bien mais le temps passait et il ne se réveillait pas et je devais faire quelque chose parce que Harry ne s'est jamais évanoui comme ça avant pas sans une grave blessure physique - »

« Vous avez trouvé Harry ? » La coupa Neville. Il n'avait pas compris la majeure partie du monologue de Hermione mais avait attrapé le nom de Harry. Hermione reprit haleine et acquiesça.

« Il ira bien » dit Ron, la réconfortant en lui serrant l'épaule. Elle semblait toujours un peu affolée. Il comprit ce qu'elle ressentait. Ils avaient tout les deux pensés que les visites devant les portes fermés de l'infirmerie disparaîtraient avec Voldemort.

Hermione sourit faiblement à Ron. Il était le seul qui comprenait. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, il était le seul qui le pouvait. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés, elle ne pensait pas que Ron pourrait survivre s'il perdait Harry, tout comme elle.

OooO

Cela ne prit pas trop longtemps pour pouvoir voir Harry. Hermione ne connaissait pas les détails sur l'endroit ou Harry avait disparu puisqu'elle avait tenu sa promesse de ne pas lire la lettre qui était uniquement adressé à Harry, mais elle se demanda jusqu'à quel point Dumbledore était au courant car elle était sûre que s'il n'était pas intervenu, ils auraient dû patienter bien plus longtemps.

Hermione et Ron marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'au lit de Harry. Il ne dormait pas mais regardait fixement le mur devant lui. Elle détestait le voir comme ça. C'était encore pire que quand il était revenu de ce cimetière après avoir vu Cédric mourir.

« Harry... » Hermione échangea un coup d'œil avec Ron avant de sortir la lettre de sa poche. La lettre était écrite sur du papier et non du parchemin et scellée dans une enveloppe normale.

« Harry, je sais que tu es... blessé » elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Ron puis vers la lettre. « J'ai fais une promesse... et je pense que ça aidera. Je sais que ça le fera. » Elle se pencha plus près de lui. « Je dois te dire... on m'a dit de te dire... Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que ça signifie mais... il n'est pas mort Harry. » Il tourna brusquement la tête vers elle en entendant cela. Il la regarda un moment, surpris, mais peu après c'était parti et ses yeux redevinrent morts. Hermione soupira et posa la lettre près de lui sur le lit.

« Lis-la Harry. Promets que tu vas la lire. »

OooO

Harry n'arrêtait pas de retourner la lettre dans ses mains. Il envisagea de la réduire en morceaux. Après tout, la dernière qu'il avait reçu était pleine de mensonges. Au lieu de cela, il finit par l'ouvrir. Ce n'était pas comme si Hermione le laisserait tranquille s'il décidait de ne pas la lire.

Il ne retint rien de sa première lecture. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur grand chose. Il avait l'impression que son cœur, qui avait été brisé alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, était partit avec Edward.

Il dû la lire plusieurs fois pour comprendre ce qui était écrit, et ensuite il l'a relu juste pour être sûr d'avoir bien comprit. Froissant la lettre dans sa main, il se sentit comme s'il allait rire ou pleurer. Ou peut-être frapper quelque chose.

Cela devait être une plaisanterie particulièrement élaboré, sensé le rendre fou. En jetant la lettre froissée à travers la pièce, il s'effondra sur son lit. Les fortes émotions qu'il venait de ressentir s'effacèrent et il se sentit vide à nouveau.

Etait-ce à cela que ressemblait une personne qui avait atteint son point de rupture ? Il supposa qu'il allait finir à Sainte Mangouste dans la même aile que Lockart et les parents de Neville.

A l'exception de ses brefs éclats de colère ou de douleur... il ne ressentait rien. Il ne pensait pas que c'était possible. Peut-être que ça ne l'était pas. Peut-être qu'il ressentirait bientôt tout de nouveau. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire mais il ne savait pas comment qui que ce soit puisse survivre longtemps comme ça.

S'asseyant, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre froissée et soupira. _Que diable ?_ Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il prit sa décision.

OooO

Alice était folle. Edward le savait depuis des années bien sûr. Pourtant, durant ces derniers jours il se demanda si elle essayait de le rendre fou lui aussi. Elle lui cachait quelque chose, quelque chose qui le concernait. Il se demanda si elle avait prit des cours auprès de Carlisle sur comment masquer ses pensées. Quoique, la plupart du temps, elle l'évitait.

Il y avait cette lueur dans ses yeux qu'il avait déjà vu à certaines occasions. Un regard plein de savoir. Elle savait beaucoup de choses avant qui que ce soit mais ce regard était différent de celui qu'elle avait juste avant de raconter une de ses visions à leur famille.

Il n'y avait qu'une pensée ou plutôt une image qu'il était sûr qu'elle avait voulait qu'il voit. Des yeux verts brillants, des cheveux noir en bataille.

Il ne pouvait pas décrire, même pas à lui-même, ce qu'il avait ressentit en voyant cette image. Il aurait pu jurer qu'à cet instant précis, si cela avait été possible, son cœur avait recommencé à battre pour la première fois depuis quatre-vingts ans.

C'était après ça qu'il avait commencé à éviter sa sœur autant qu'elle l'évitait lui. L'image le hanta pendant des jours après ça, et il y avait ce vague chuchotement qu'il ne pouvait discerner mais qu'il pensait appartenir à l'image dans sa tête.

Ça ressemblait à un souvenir auquel il ne pouvait accéder. Il se souvenait de toute sa vie depuis que Carlisle l'avait changé. Chaque détail. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose. Il ne se souvenait pas de comment c'était de rêver, mais il savait que s'il l'avait pu, il aurait rêvé à ce sujet.

Certes, au début il avait été épuisé par le bourdonnement continu de voix dans sa tête qui n'étaient pas la sienne. Après avoir été transformer, il avait d'abord cru que toutes ces pensées allaient le rendre fou, avant d'apprendre à les reléguer au fond de son esprit, pour mieux en contrôler le flux. Cependant, même le bourdonnement constant des pensées des adolescents de l'école ne le mettaient pas autant sur les nerfs que ce chuchotement qu'il ne pouvait discerner mais qu'il pouvait maintenant constamment entendre.

Le plus souvent, il commença à rester loin de la ville et de la maison. Parfois, s'il se concentrait suffisamment, le chuchotement devenait plus fort et l'image plus claire.

Le piano était toujours son passe-temps préféré. Ça lui donnait toujours un sentiment de familiarité et de confort. Il savait qu'il jouait déjà avant de tomber malade et de changer. C'était une des rares choses qu'il savait à propos de sa vie humaine.

Il ne jouait plus autant que d'habitude. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi avant de s'assoir pour jouer après avoir vu cette image dans la tête d'Alice. Il y avait quelque chose qui manquait. Quelque chose avait toujours manqué, il ne l'avait juste jamais remarqué auparavant.

Il supposa que ça avait toujours été là. Il n'avait pas le sentiment d'être réellement l'un d'entre eux depuis longtemps. Il avait juste pensé que c'était parce qu'ils étaient tous en couple. Emmett et Rosalie, Alice et Jasper, Carlisle et Esme.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa famille, c'était juste qu'il avait le sentiment que la famille n'était pas complète. Depuis qu'il avait vu l'image, le sentiment s'était transformé en quelque chose de reconnaissable, de familier.

Il avait essayé de découvrir comment c'était possible, et ça ne lui avait pas prit longtemps. Il l'avait senti durant les premières années après que Carlisle l'ait changé. Cela avait été plus aigu alors, bien pire. Il avait simplement pensé que c'était dû à la perte de sa vie humaine et de sa famille.

Peut-être que c'était ce qui avait été. Peut-être que cette image qu'il avait à l'origine obtenue des pensées d'Alice n'était pas sur son avenir mais sur son passé. Carlisle avait été présent. Peut-être que sa mère et son père n'étaient pas les seuls qu'il avait perdu avant d'avoir été changer.

Peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle Alice l'évitait. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Carlisle lui parlerait de son passé mais il savait que c'était ça. Après y avoir pensé... il le _savait_, c'était tout.

Si il se concentrait suffisamment, il arrivait à distinguer l'image d'une femme avec de longs cheveux de la même couleur que les siens et il savait que c'était sa mère, debout à côté d'un garçon avec des cheveux noirs en pétard et de brillants yeux verts.

Il essayait de ne pas y penser. Quand il le faisait, le sentiment se transformait en quelque chose de douloureux. Le piano devint aussi une source de douleur.

Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais trouvé personne de la même manière que les autres l'avaient fait. Peut-être que cela voulait dire qu'il serait toujours seul. Si ce qu'il ressentait était une indication, il avait déjà trouvé quelqu'un... et il l'avait perdu.

OooO

Cela prit beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Même avec l'aide de Dumbledore, il avait tout de même besoin d'un minimum de préparation. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir transplanner aussi loin de lui-même.

Dumbledore semblait d'accord avec tout ça. Il l'avait plus aidé que Harry ne l'aurait pensé. Il se demanda ce que Hermione avait dit exactement à Dumbledore. Il avait dit qu'après tout ce par quoi Harry était passé, il voulait qu'il soit heureux. Maintenant que la guerre était terminé, Harry supposa que l'homme n'avait tout simplement plus besoin de lui.

Pourtant, Harry ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien. Il laissa Dumbledore, Hermione et Ron tout organiser. Il était vaguement conscient de ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils lui préparaient un endroit ou il pourrait habiter, changeaient un peu d'or de son coffre fort en monnaie américaine, créaient des moyens pour qu'il puisse revenir et rendre visite à ses amis quand il le voudrait.

Il ne pouvait vraiment se concentrer sur rien. Seulement ça, et ça ne pouvait pas être réel... ce n'était pas possible qu'il puisse l'avoir... Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à espérer... Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à y croire. Après tout, la personne qui lui avait envoyé ces lettres avait été celle qui l'avait forcé à regarder Edward mourir. Ou, du moins, c'est ce que Harry pensa avoir vu.

Hermione et Ron était tellement surent que tout se passerait bien. Les préparatifs qu'il faisait pour qu'il puisse rester en Amérique en était la preuve.

Il se détesta et les détesta un peu pour le petit morceau d'espoir qui apparu brusquement à les voir agir ainsi, avec une confiance totale. Cependant les mots de Hermione continuait de tourner en boucle et il ne pouvait se les sortir de la tête, il ne pouvait pas écraser ce minuscule espoir que ce qu'elle avait dit soit vrai, qu'il était vraiment vivant.

OooO

Alice détestait attendre. En fait, surtout si tout était ok. Elle savait toujours ce qui arriverait. Attendre quelque chose que vous saviez qui allait arriver était beaucoup plus facile.

Cependant, avec les choses importantes, elle détestait ça. Elle avait l'éternité, elle devrait avoir un peu plus de patience. Du moins, c'était ce que Jasper disait. Elle s'abstint de pointer la propre impatience de Jasper. De son point de vue, il se comportait extrêmement bien à l'école. Après tout, il n'avait blessé aucun des enfants qui y allaient.

Cette attente était définitivement la pire, décida-t-elle. Ce n'était pas quelque chose pour elle mais pour son frère. Edward était son frère et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait plus qu'attendre était de voir que son frère n'était pas heureux.

Elle savait qu'Edward savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose à son sujet. C'était impossible pour lui de ne pas savoir au moins ça. Elle pensa qu'elle avait très bien fait de lui cacher la plupart de ses pensées mais elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer quand Edward commença à l'éviter, quand il sembla de plus en plus malheureux.

Elle savait que c'était de sa faute mais elle avait peur de dire la vérité à Edward, de lui dire ce qu'elle avait vu qui allait arriver. Sa vision à propos de ce qui devrait arriver avait hésité plusieurs fois. Elle avait eu peur que l'autre garçon ne change d'avis. Elle avait eu peur de la réaction d'Edward si elle le lui avait dit à l'avance.

Elle l'avait cependant vu. Vu comment il pourrait être si elle ne disait rien. Elle pouvait presque voir son frère heureux et cela valait la peine de ne rien lui dire. Ainsi, elle attendait, même si ce n'était pas très patiemment.

Elle ne revint pas avant qu'il ne soit presque temps. Tout comme elle savait que c'était la seule chance de son frère de trouver le vrai bonheur, elle savait aussi qu'elle était supposée l'amener à Edward.

_**A Suivre...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre:** The Perfect Man

**Auteur:** Cole224

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Harry Potter - Edward Cullen

**Résumé: **Un accident de potions envoi Harry rencontrer son âme soeur... en Amérique, dans le passé... crossover avec Twilight.

**Disclamer**_**:**_ Rien ne m'appartient à part la trad. Les persos sont à J K Rowling et Stéphenie Meyer, l'histoire est à Cole224.

Attention, homophobes s'abstenir, ceci est une histoire d'amour entre hommes.

_**Ndt : **__Aller , c'est Noël alors, Joyeux Noël ! Et comme cadeau, voici les deux derniers chapitres. Bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 10**_

Elle l'avait attendu à la fin. Elle savait où il était. Où il allait être. Il ne savait ni comment ni pourquoi. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était et… il s'en fichait. Cela lui importait peu. S'il n'était pas ici, rien n'avait d'importance.

La fille était petite et mince avec des cheveux bruns. Elle était étrange d'une façon qu'il ne pût nommer et il n'essaya même pas. De nouveau, il s'en fichait. Elle parla à Ron et Hermione, il pensa qu'elle lui avait aussi parlé. Il l'a suivie parce que c'était ce qu'ils voulaient tous qu'il fasse et parce qu'elle avait dit _son_ nom.

La maison qu'elle lui montra était grande et belle. Il le remarqua vraiment. Il remarqua aussi qu'il n'y avait aucun voisin. Il l'avait juste suivit. Il avait suivi Ron et Hermione jusqu'en Amérique, maintenant il suivait cette étrangère ici. Et après tout pourquoi pas ? Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Puis elle avait ouvert la porte, l'avait fait entrer et _il_ était là. Harry s'arrêta brusquement dans l'embrasure de la porte, le regardant fixement. _Il_ était debout en bas de l'escalier, gelé sur place lui aussi.

Après tout ça, et il était juste là, debout. Après avoir laissé une certaine partie de lui croire cette stupide lettre, après avoir laissé une partie de lui avoir confiance en Ron et Hermione pour tout faire marcher, il était là.

_Edward_. Il aurait voulu le dire à voix haute mais ça ne sortait pas. Il aurait voulu faire plus. Pourquoi ne courait-il pas vers lui ? Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? Il n'avait juste pas la force de bouger ou dire quoi que ce soit.

Il ne s'était pas laisser aller à y croire vraiment, du moins pas entièrement. Il avait douté. Douté que ce ne soit pas réel, que ce ne soit pas possible. Douté parce que, vraiment, pourrait-il jamais l'avoir ? Pourrait-il jamais avoir sa fin heureuse ? Pourrait-il jamais avoir quelque chose qu'il voulait vraiment ?

Mais il était là. Edward… et c'était Edward. Son Edward. Le même garçon qu'il avait connu en 1918. C'était juste… il _savait_ que c'était lui. Cependant, il y avait des différences et ça le changeait tout en le faisant rester lui.

Ce n'était pas vraiment son apparence, la pâleur de sa peau ou sa coupe de cheveux. Le plus étrange était ses yeux. Ils n'étaient plus vert… mais d'une couleur brune dorée. Mais il savait que c'était Edward. Harry pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Peu importe leur couleur.

C'est Edward qui fit le premier mouvement. Peut-être Harry était-il trop stupéfait mais soudain Edward était juste devant lui et tendait le bras vers lui. Harry ne put s'en empêcher, et il se détesterait pour ça plus tard, mais quand Edward finit par toucher son visage, il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir à son contact. Ce fut tout ce qu'il enregistra trop choqué pour partir et pendant une seconde, Harry vit la douleur dans ses yeux alors qu'il laissait tomber son bras et reculait de nouveau, regardant au loin.

« Edward… » Harry senti sa surprise être remplacée par de la culpabilité. Quand Edward rencontra de nouveau son regard fixe, ses yeux étaient froids.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

OooO

Alice et Carlisle étaient les seules personnes qu'il avait rencontré qui avaient jamais été capable de l'étonner. Il était presque impossible de le faire. Cependant, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Alice avait encore une fois réussi.

Il était au pied de l'escalier quand la porte s'était ouverte et Alice et quelqu'un d'autre étaient entrés. Et il le vit. C'était le visage qui l'avait tant obsédé. Des yeux verts et des cheveux noirs et Edward avait été cloué sur place.

_« Je préfèrerais tomber malade que de partir maintenant ! Je ne pense pas que je serais jamais capable d'avancer, pas après tout ce qui s'est passé… je t'aime… »_

Cette voix devenait plus forte et il ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Il se rappela la rencontre avec un garçon étrange qui était perdu dans les rues. Il se rappela l'avoir ramené chez lui. Il se rappela comment il se sentait…

_« Je t'aime aussi… »_

Avant qu'il ne puisse même y penser, il avançait et tendait la main vers le garçon. Quand il tressaillit… ce fut quand Edward revint brusquement à la réalité. Il laissa retomber son bras.

Edward fit un pas en arrière. Peut-être avait-il tort. Peut-être que ces nouveaux souvenirs étaient faux. Après tout, comment un garçon qu'il avait aimé il y avait de cela quatre-vingts ans pourrait-il être encore en vie ? Et même si c'était le même garçon, il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'être, n'est-ce pas ? Cela faisait si longtemps…

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Il ne pouvait pas contrôler sa voix.

OooO

Les mots ne sortirent que légèrement Harry de son état de choc. Il croisa les bras et regarda fixement le sol pendant un instant, incertain sur quoi dire ou quoi faire. Pour la première fois il remarqua que la fille qui s'était présenté comme Alice, n'était plus dans la pièce. Il n'avait même pas remarqué son départ.

« J'ai juste… je pensais que tu étais mort » dit-il finalement.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici » dit Edward après un moment. Il y avait de la douleur dans ses yeux pensa Harry et il haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être bien » Harry mâchonna sa lèvre et remua un peu. Ce n'était pas comme ça que cela aurait dû se passer. « Je ne peux pas juste partir… » Edward acquiesça. « C'est seulement parce que je pensais que tu étais mort et je ne savais pas quoi faire… » Harry regarda encore le sol fixement. De nouveau, il ne sut que dire et il ne savait pas pourquoi il était soudainement si peu sûr de lui.

_« Je ne sais pas comment je ferais… si c'était toi qui tombais malade. »_ Edward regardait la peine sur son visage et il entendait la voix de ce garçon dans sa tête.

_« Mon nom est Harry… »_ Edward se retrouva à encore s'approcher tout près. C'était une décision inconsciente que de tendre à nouveau le bras vers lui.

_« J'avais l'habitude d'en rêver tu sais ? De ce qui se serait passé si mes parents n'étaient pas morts. J'en ai encore rêvé. Tu penses… tu penses que j'aurais quand même atterris ici s'ils avaient été là ? Je l'espère… »_

Cette fois, quand Edward lui toucha le visage, il ne tressaillit pas. S'approchant encore plus près, Edward tendit l'autre main pour la poser sur l'autre joue. L'autre garçon l'observait de ses grands yeux.

_« Tu ne comprends pas ! J'aime mes amis. Hermione et Ron sont ma famille mais je t'aime aussi. Autant ça me rendrait triste de ne jamais les revoir… autant je ne veux pas te quitter non plus. » _

« Toute ma vie… » Cela avait été si long. Quatre-vingts ans qu'il le sentait sans savoir ce que ça signifiait. Il l'avait senti quand il s'était réveillé après que Carlisle l'ait changé. Il l'avait senti longtemps après avoir tout oublié de sa vie humaine.

_« La plupart du temps, je rêve de cet homme. Le monstre qui a assassiné mes parents. » _

_« Je te crois » Edward n'avait pas été capable de s'en empêcher. Il n'y avait pas pensé à l'avance, il s'était simplement penché vers…_

Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la première fois en quatre-vingts ans, ce sentiment disparu complètement. Quelque chose changea et il se senti… complet pour la première fois.

Il se recula légèrement, bien qu'il garda ses mains en place et soit toujours proche, incapable de rompre complètement le contact. Il inspira le parfum de Harry et ne senti absolument aucune forte envie de faire du mal, malgré le fait qu'ils soient si proche l'un de l'autre.

Cette idée était répulsive, tout comme l'idée de s'éloigner à nouveau. Ce sentiment dans sa poitrine était nouveau et en même temps familier parce qu'il l'avait déjà ressenti auparavant, et ce garçon en était la raison. Tout ce qu'il lui avait jamais manqué était debout devant lui.

« Nous devrions parler » dit finalement Edward, reculant légèrement. Harry acquiesça, les yeux toujours élargis.

« Oui »

_**A Suivre...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre:** The Perfect Man

**Auteur:** Cole224

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Harry Potter - Edward Cullen

**Résumé: **Un accident de potions envoi Harry rencontrer son âme soeur... en Amérique, dans le passé... crossover avec Twilight.

**Disclamer**_**:**_ Rien ne m'appartient à part la trad. Les persos sont à J K Rowling et Stéphenie Meyer, l'histoire est à Cole224.

Attention, homophobes s'abstenir, ceci est une histoire d'amour entre hommes.

_**Chapitre 11**_

« Nous devrions parler. » enfin, bien que ce soit ce qu'il est dit, Edward ne quitta pas l'espace de Harry. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne.

« Oui » _Nous ne pouvons pas sauter la partie sur la conversation ?_ Il ne voulait pas casser cette connexion maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé.

« Je crois que ce sera nécessaire sur certains points » dit Edward après un moment. « Il y a des choses que je dois te dire »

_Je m'en fiche._ Et il s'en fichait vraiment, du moins à ce moment-là. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, rien n'en avait. Edward était là, debout devant lui, c'était la seule information qu'il pouvait traiter pour le moment. Comment cela était possible n'avait pas d'importance, en dépit du fait que ça aurait dû être impossible.

« Ça importe vraiment » dit Edward en reculant d'un pas et en lâchant finalement Harry. « Ça importera quand tu sauras pourquoi je suis toujours en vie. Je ne suis plus le même. »

Harry savait déjà qu'il était différent. Il pouvait le voir. Mais il se moquait bien qu'Edward ait _l'air_ différent. En quoi cela était-il si important si ses yeux n'étaient plus verts tant que c'était toujours Edward derrière eux ?

« Tu ne comprends pas » Edward se rapprocha et mit de nouveau une de ses mains sur la joue de Harry. « Cela ne te tracasse pas ? »

« Non » dit Harry obstinément. Il pouvait le sentir oui. La froideur de sa peau. Il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans ce contact mais il faisait toujours ressentir à Harry la même chose que la première fois qu'Edward l'avait touché de cette manière.

« Tu te fiches de la raison pour laquelle je suis ici quand je devrais être mort il y a quatre-vingts ans ? »

« Oui » dit fermement Harry. Il savait qu'il y avait certainement un lien avec la magie au niveau de l'aspect d'Edward, de la sensation de sa peau…

« Je ne suis pas le même garçon que tu as connu. Je ne suis pas humain, plus maintenant. »

« Je m'en fiche » répéta Harry.

« Viens avec moi » Edward prit sa main. « Nous devrions parler quelque part avec plus d'intimité »

« D'accord… » Harry n'argumenta pas, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. La jeune fille brune qui l'avait amené ici n'était nulle part en vue.

« Ils ont une très bonne ouïe » dit Edward en ouvrant la porte et en emmenant Harry dehors. Ils marchèrent le long de la forêt avant qu'Edward ne se tourne vers lui.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir ce que je suis »

« J'ai juste dit que cela n'avait pas d'importance » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules « Je ne pense pas qu'il te soit possible de me choquer à ce point »

« Vraiment ? » Il tendit la main vers Harry et fronça les sourcils. « As-tu confiance en moi ? »

« Oui »

« Même après si longtemps ? »

« Oui » répéta fermement Harry. Le temps qui avait passé n'avait aucune importance, du moins pour lui. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passe, Edward l'avait attrapé et il était soudain sur son dos.

« Tu devrais t'accrocher » dit calmement Edward avant qu'ils ne partent à toute vitesse. Cela prit un moment à Harry pour se rendre compte que c'était Edward qui courait à cette vitesse. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent et qu'Edward le posa au sol, il vacilla un peu, incapable de s'en empêcher.

« Comment tu as fais… »

« Je te l'ai dit » répondit Edward en se tournant « Je ne suis pas humain »

« C'est vrai » Harry le suivit dans la petite clairière et regarda autour de lui.

« Cela ne t'as pas convaincu ? »

« Me convaincre de quoi ? » demanda Harry, puis haussant les épaules « Tu sais que j'aurais pu arriver ici bien plus vite si j'avais su où c'était »

« Quoi ? Harry, tu ne sais pas - »

« Tu veux que je parte ? » demanda brusquement Harry.

« Je… »

« Tu ne te soucies plus de moi maintenant ? Est-ce que ça a vraiment été si long ? Veux-tu que je _parte_ ? »

« Cela n'importe pas » dit Edward en faisant un autre pas vers lui. « Ce n'est pas le sujet. »

« Faux » répondit Harry, le regardant en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est le seul point, la seule chose qui importe. Tout le reste peut être régler plus tard. Comment je me suis retrouvé dans le passé, ce que tu es, comment tu n'es pas mort, rien de cela n'importe en comparaison. Je suis assé sûr de ce que tu es donc ça ne devrait pas être une longue explication, dis-moi juste si je compte toujours pour toi, que je sache quoi faire ensuite. »

« C'est trop dangereux » dit Edward en secouant la tête « Je ne peux pas… » Harry soupira, frustré et mâchonna sa lèvre un moment, essayant de trouver une façon de convaincre Edward qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour aucune de ces choses.

Après une minute, il marcha jusqu'à être tout près d'Edward et repoussa les cheveux de son front, montrant sa cicatrice à Edward. Edward la regarda fixement pendant un moment.

« Quand j'avais un an, le plus puissant mage noir de tout les temps est venu chez moi et a assassiné mes deux parents avant de tourner sa baguette vers moi. Ça n'a pas marché bien sûr. »

« Tu es un sorcier ? » demanda Edward en le regardant, réellement surprit.

« Quand j'avais dix ans » continua Harry en ignorant la question d'Edward et le fait qu'il soit d'une façon ou d'une autre au courant des sorciers. « un demi-géant du nom de Hagrid a démoli la porte d'entrée de mon oncle, a donné une queue de cochon à mon cousin et m'a ensuite annoncé que j'étais un sorcier.»

« Harry… »

« Je peux parler aux serpents » Harry pénétra de nouveau l'espace d'Edward « J'avais l'habitude de rêver de ce que faisait ce monstre qui a tué mes parents. J'avais l'habitude de penser que je lui ressemblais. Un des meilleurs hommes que j'ai jamais connu était un demi-géant, un autre était un ancien mangemort. Un des meilleurs amis de mon père à l'école était un loup-garou. »

« Harry - »

« J'ai dix-sept ans et j'ai presque été tué plus de fois que je ne peux le compter. On m'a entraîné dans une guerre alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant et c'est moi qui ai fini par tué celui qui a assassiné mes parents. J'ai vu les gens dont je me souciais et que j'aimais mourir, toi inclus, alors ne vient pas me dire que je ne peux pas comprendre, et ne viens pas me regarder comme si je n'étais qu'un enfant qui ne sait pas dans quoi il se met. » Harry respira à fond et fronça les sourcils. Il posa une de ses mains sur la poitrine d'Edward mais ne le regarda pas dans les yeux.

« Je pensais que tu étais mort. Je n'ai pas vraiment très bien réagi face à cela. J'ai été dans une guerre depuis mes onze ans et j'ai vu beaucoup de personnes mourir. Je ne pouvais pas gérer ta mort. Ça a duré un moment. Si tu ne ressens plus rien maintenant… si tu ne veux pas de moi ici… Je m'y ferais, mais je devais venir et je ne partirais pas parce que tu n'es… »

« Pas humain ? » demanda Edward et un peu d'obscurité quitta ses yeux. Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je ne suis pas exactement un être humain normal moi-même. Apparemment, je ne suis même pas un sorcier normal. » Harry lui sourit avant de se laisser tomber dans l'herbe. Edward le suivit et se tendit vers lui de nouveau pour prendre une de ses mains.

« Cela a été une longue période de temps, mais quand je t'ai vu, je me suis souvenu. Je me suis souvenu de comment je me sentais. Cependant, je ne suis plus le même, ce n'est plus pareil. Tu ne devrais pas être ici. »

« Veux-tu que je parte ? » demanda encore Harry, parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Rien d'autre n'importait à ce moment. Tant qu'il pouvait rester, tant qu'Edward le voulait toujours, tant qu'il l'aimait toujours…

« Non » chuchota finalement Edward. « Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes » Il fit une pause « Je peux t'avoir oublié mais je ne pense pas que j'ai jamais arrêté de t'aimer » L'aveu sorti des lèvres d'Edward un instant avant qu'il n'embrasse Harry de nouveau et Harry oublia tout le reste, ce dont ils étaient censés parler, de toutes les questions sans réponse.

Rien de cela n'importait parce que tant que c'était la réponse d'Edward, il pourrait avoir sa fin heureuse.

_**Nda :**_ _J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire. Si vous voulez, je pourrais faire une suite avec tout ce qui est resté inexpliqué dans cette histoire et avec tous les autres trucs que je n'ai pas fait ici comme Harry rencontrant la famille d'Edward et Edward rencontrant les amis de Harry._

_**Ndt: **__Voilà, un petit mot de l'auteur au-dessus, et un petit mot de la traductrice (moi!) maintenant. J'espère que cette traduction vous aura plus. Je dois dire qu'au début, je l'avais surtout faite pour moi! Mais puisqu'elle était faite, je me suis dit, pourquoi pas la proposer à d'autres? _

_L'auteur m'a dit qu'il avait commencé la suite mais qu'il ne la publierait pas tout de suite. La première version ne lui plaisait pas, alors il la réecrit. Une fois qu'il sera sûr de la finir, il publiera. Et s'il est toujours d'accord, je vous la traduirais._

_Alors, à bientôt et merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici! _

_Et Bonnes Fêtes à vous tous !_

_**FIN **_


End file.
